Bubble Tea
by MoonLLotus
Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a complete stranger. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends were. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU
1. Order 1

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: The pink plus sign was _bad_. Her hands quivered as she reached for her second test. They did say that one should do at least three. Or she thought that's what they recommended. There was no use denying it, Bunny Tsukino was pregnant.

_NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS.(Looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested)_

* * *

**Order 1. Strawberry Yogurt with Boba.**

* * *

The pink plus sign was _bad_. She was pretty sure it was bad. Her hands quivered as she reached for her second test. They did say that one should do at least three…or she thought that's what they recommended. Third time was the charm, right?

Blue eyes squeezed shut as she watched the other two plus signs appear on their own respective sticks.

"This can't be happening," She said to her cat, Luna, who had been sleeping inside of the bathtub for some unknown reason.

There was no use denying it, Bunny Tsukino was pregnant.

Her stomach sunk down to her toes, and she resisted the urge to vomit. She couldn't have been that far along. One thing was for certain, the child she was with was not her current boyfriend's. They hadn't slept together yet.

That only meant one thing.

"_Fuck_."

Bunny flushed the toilet, threw her results away, and washed her hands. Luna purred as she hopped easily out of the tub and nudged the cracked open bathroom door so that her lithe body could fit through.

"Some support system you are," Bunny muttered before looking at herself in the mirror.

She pretty, she knew that for sure. Dark blonde hair which was often kept in a braid down to her waist, large sky blue eyes, and a cute enough face that plenty of guys seemed to like just fine. Really it was her personality that drew people in. She was charming and vivacious. It's what made her quite popular with people.

Even at thirty years old, people swarmed to Bunny like flies. She reveled in it. It's what made her so popular with the kids that she taught. Unfortunately, there was that one guy who had been _so_ attracted to her and had gotten her into the mess she was in now.

"That's not fair, it took two to tango," She was near hysteria. The only thing that kept her grounded was talking to herself. Which she was pretty sure was a sign of temporary insanity.

The man had been a dream. It was right after her horrific breakup with her longtime boyfriend Diamond Wiseman. That had been a terrible relationship. She still wasn't sure why she stayed with him for so long.

Darien Shields was a man she had met while alone on vacation at her parents time-share unit in Hawaii. They had spent the entire week in bed together. It was passionate, and whenever Bunny felt lonely she let her mind wander to those seven days of bliss.

He had been tall, much taller than Diamond. His dark features made him look like the stereotypical male interest in a romance novel. She could recall how dark his ocean blue eyes were, how perfectly square his jaw was, and how broad his chest was. He had Adonis's body that had been for sure. And he knew just how to please a woman. The thought of what he did to her made her toes curl.

Now she was paying for it. Bunny wasn't sure how it happened, well, she knew _how_. It was the technicalities that made her head spin. She had been on the pill since she was sixteen, and she and Darien had used condoms. Maybe one of them broke? Maybe the pill just didn't do its job? Whatever the reason, there was a baby now growing inside of her.

If it wasn't Darien's then it was Diamond's. Although Bunny doubted that, it had been six months since her breakup with her ex. She'd be showing if that were the case. As if she'd keep Diamond's baby. Who was she kidding? She probably would have.

It had only been seven weeks since her affair with Darien. Was abortion still on the table? She didn't know the guy at all. Would he even help her out? It wasn't as if Bunny needed the help, she was fine financially, but she'd be saddened if her child grew up without a father figure.

She paced her apartment's living room, mindful of not tripping over own feet. Luna watched with luminous yellow eyes, her tail flicking to and fro with each of Bunny's footfalls.

What was she going to do?

She still had Darien's business card. He lived and worked in New York City, but Bunny was in Orlando, Florida. That was a day's car ride away. A near three hour plane ride from one another. She had never been to Manhattan, but it sounded like it would be too drastic to just pop up at his office.

Would it be fair to just dump this on him? She snorted, like it was fair that it was dumped on strictly her?

Picking up her cell phone, she called the one person she always ran to whenever things became a bit sticky.

Her cousin.

* * *

If it weren't for that fact that it was that sickly sweet sugar pop ringtone blaring from her phone, she would not have answered it. Since it was, she had no choice.

Mina Aino, if nothing else, was reliable towards her loved ones…for the most part. She tried her best. It was rare when Bunny would call her so early American Eastern time on a Sunday. She hadn't been aware that her cousin even knew that morning's existed on the weekends.

Living in England, the five hour time difference sometimes made phone calls a bit tricky. It had taken a long time to get used to that was for sure.

"Hey Rabbit-Face," Mina grinned into the phone. She folded yet another piece of laundry. Her risqué lingerie pile was getting awfully high. Perhaps she should get some normal cotton one's soon. "You're up early for you. What's going on?"

Bunny began to ramble. About everything; from her kids at work to her damned cat who had apparently been mean to her that morning.

Mina's ice blue eyes looked over at her own cat. A beautiful white feline with bright blue eyes and a cute pink nose named Artemis. He was curled up in a tight ball, sleeping peacefully on her therapeutic pillow. Probably getting high off of the scent of lavender which was infused in the stuffing.

"Get to the point," She told her loquacious cousin. This effectively cut through the bull. Usually she allowed Bunny to go on, often times she found it quite endearing, despite the fact that they were both in their thirties now and most people would have found it an annoying nervous trait.

Unfortunately she didn't have time for that. She had to shower and get ready for a date soon with a top client. Her boss hadn't been able to make it, so she had sent Mina in her stead, it was a large opportunity to prove that she was ready for a promotion to be head stylist in her department.

Her cousin hiccupped, a sure sign of soon to be tears. "Oh Mina," She breathed.

This caused the other woman to suddenly pay acute attention. The tone of her cousin's voice was worrisome.

"What's wrong?" She sat down on her bed, jostling Artemis awake. She pressed her cell closer to her ear. Apprehension flooded her system.

Bunny hiccupped again, "I'm pregnant." She admitted; her voice barely above a whisper.

Mina felt as if she had tunnel vision, her entire world narrowed. "_What_?" She uttered softly. "Didn't you just start dating that Seiya guy?"

Her cousin was crying softly now. "It's not Seiya's."

A red flag went off in her head, "Tell me it's not Diamond's." The edges of panic were already beginning to grasp at her with greedy hands.

"No," Bunny's sniffles had calmed a little.

Relief spread throughout Mina at the fact that it was not her cousin's asshole ex-boyfriend's.

Now curiosity piqued. "Who else did you sleep with?"

Perhaps she asked a bit harshly. It wasn't intentional. Her eyes narrowed and she jumped when Artemis nudged her tightly coiled fist with his head. He consoled her as she gently petted him, enjoying the purrs that he emitted.

The woman on the other line sighed, "His name is Darien Shields. You know… the guy I met in Hawaii."

A light went on in her head, "The hunk that you had a sexcapade with? Jeez Buns. What're you going to do? Does he know yet? Are you going to keep it?"

The questions caused a fresh bout of tears to occur and her cousin was sobbing again.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Mina said in her best soothing voice she mentally cursed when she noticed the time on her alarm clock, "You're going to be fine. We'll figure out what to do. For now just think on it, I have to get going now honey-Bunny, but I'll be State side soon, okay? I'll call you later."

"Okay," Was her cousin's warbled reply.

"I love you, okay?"

"Love you too, V."

They said their goodbyes and quickly hung up.

"Ugh. What a mess this is, Art." She said to her cat. He began to lick her hand, his sandpaper tongue tickling her fingers. It caused a small smile to break out upon her face.

The thought of Bunny with a baby was frightening. Granted, it wasn't as if they were children anymore. It was a good thing that her cousin was an established adult, it was better than if she had been a teenager or a woman in her early twenties. Still, pregnancy was scary, even planned ones were uncertain. She wondered what this Darien Shields looked like; Bunny had described him as the hottest man alive. Their baby was probably going to be adorable. If Bunny decided on keeping it.

"What a mess," She repeated while gently depositing her cat onto the bed and standing up to get ready.

She paused to stare at her long bleach blond hair and her ice blue eyes in the mirror.

She was beautiful, people called her Venus for a reason. She was slim and tall with high cheekbones and perfect feminine curves. She tried to imagine herself pregnant and shivered in revulsion. Even though she was turning thirty-one in a few months, that didn't mean that she was necessarily ready to settle down and have children. That was proven by the fact that her longest relationship had been with a married man. Their affair was going on five years strong, and Mina hated herself a little for that.

Before she hopped into the shower she decided to call the person she turned to whenever she was having issues coping. She went to this person when she had problems that she couldn't run to Bunny with because her younger cousin took everything to heart, even if they didn't involve her directly.

Picking her phone up she speed dialed the number 3 and waited.

* * *

_"I'M YOUR VENUS. I'M YOUR FIRE. YOUR DESIRE!" _

Her phone began to blare right in the middle of her yoga class. Nearly everyone in the studio turned to give her an icy glare. One that she easily returned.

"Please excuse me," She told the instructor through gritted teeth before grabbing her cell out of her gym bag and hurrying out of the room to answer.

She walked further down away from the studio, making sure to get out of the long corridor quickly so that her voice wouldn't echo throughout the area before answering.

"Mina, you're interrupting my yoga." She hissed.

"Good morning to you too," Mina's sarcastic tone was no surprise, she often time's responded that way whenever Rei Hino snapped. Which was nearly all the time.

Rei tugged agitatedly on the end of her high ponytail. It wasn't as if she hated speaking with her friends, far from it. Just not during her yoga class. That was the only time of the week where she could just be. "You got me in the middle of my class." She grumbled.

Mina let out a dramatic sigh, "Rei, you may want to sit down for this."

The raven haired woman rolled her deep violet eyes. She and her friend were both on the cusp of being thirty-one, yet the blond woman was still as dramatic as she had been back in high school. "Just spit it out."

She would soon realize that she would regret saying those words. Because she really did not want to know what was about to be said.

"Bunny's pregnant."

"_WHAT_?" She was sure that her voice echoed throughout the entire building, not that she quite cared at that moment. "Who did that to her?"

"Calm down, I just had to tell someone. I don't know what do to for her." The woman on the other line whined.

Rei's hand tightened on her cell, her knuckles turning white, "I'll tell you what we'll do. We find the bastard and _castrate him_."

"I called you for advice!"

This made the raven haired woman go silent. Mina was always running to her whenever things became too much to bear. It had been that way since they had met. Although Rei wasn't quite sure why, she had a fiery temper and was prone to bitch fits. Still, it meant something to her that someone ran to her for help.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she shook her head to herself. "I don't know what we can do. Bun-head got herself into this predicament. It's not Diamond's, is it?"

"No!"

"That's a load off. Are you still coming State side by the end of the month?"

Mina hummed an affirmative into the receiver, "Hopefully sooner rather than later. I have to go now Rei, I'll call you later, okay? I've got an important meeting with a client that I cannot afford to be late to."

"Talk to you later, bye." Rei hung up first, not one to lag a conversation on.

She leaned heavily against the wall beside her and frowned. Disappointment flooded her. She expected more out of Bunny. They had all discussed having children at the same time and raising them together. It had been a silly dream, but the older that they had gotten and the more childless they remained, the more it at looked like they were going to be a group of spinsters. With a dozen cats.

Calming herself, she marched her way back into the yoga studio and gathered her belongings. Today had been a wasted trip. There was too much on her mind now, and not even yoga would do her any good. The news of one of her best friends being knocked up only added onto her worries.

Last night her long term boyfriend, Itto Asunuma, had asked her to move in with him. It was terrifying. They had been going out together for four years now. She had wanted to take it slow; she saw no point in rushing anything. She had thought that her boyfriend had understood that. He had, he tried, and now he was ready for the next step in their relationship. Rei, on the other hand, wasn't so sure.

She had major commitment issues, which she gladly blamed her father for.

Now Asunuma didn't want to even speak to her, not until she could give him a solid answer. She didn't want to lose him from her life, but she didn't know if she wanted to let him in fully. To allow him access to a place in her heart where no other man had been.

She threw her gym bag in the trunk of her car and stared at her relfection on the rear window.

Her jet black hair was up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing her yoga clothes, but she was still pretty. Her dark eyes were nearly violet, the same could be said for her hair. Her skin was milk white, no matter how often she tried to tan. She had a dramatic, almost gothic, beauty. Her eyes trailed down to her flat stomach and tried to imagine herself with a baby.

Rei blanched.

With a shake of her head, she hopped into the front seat of the car and began to drive.

She clicked the button for her phone on the steering wheel.

"Welcome," Her car greeted, "Who would you like to make a call? State by number or by name."

"By name," She ordered, switching lanes. The car behind her honked angrily, and she flipped him the bird.

"Name please."

"Amy."

"Calling AMY."

* * *

There were times where she hated working at a hospital. Now was one of them. There was never any pause, never any stop, and although Sunday mornings was usually one of the slower days, it didn't stop her from wanting nothing more than to go home to sleep. She had been working for forty-seven hours straight now, so perhaps that was the reason why she was so cranky. Only one more hour and she was free.

When her phone began to buzz in her white coat's pocket, Amy Mizuno-Herman nearly groaned out loud. If that was another intern messing up something as simple as a catheter she was going to scream.

She had only been a doctor for three years now, having finished her residency early at the age of twenty-seven. She was determined to quickly make her way in being the best, and so far was considered a medical genius considering her age.

Quickly, she ducked into a nearby storage closet and leaning against the door to prevent anyone else from entering. She ran a hand through her short dark hair so that it was moved away from her face before reaching into her pocket for her phone.

A sigh of relief escaped her when she noticed it was only one of her friends.

The girls knew better than to call her whenever she was at work. Which was always, so they never called, much to her disappointment. This could only mean that it was an emergency.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she answered, staring up at the florescent lighting of the closet.

"Itto asked me to move in with him," Rei barked. It was obvious that she was agitated. Not that the emotion was something unfamiliar for her.

Amy perked up, "That's wonderful. You should really consider it. However, if that's what this call is about, I'm afraid that I really must get back to work."

Rei scoffed, "Bunny's pregnant."

The doctor froze, "Excuse me?"

It was surreal. Although not too shocking, Bunny was bound to have children eventually. They all were. Or, at least that was the plan. Still, it wasn't as if it were the worst scenario. Amy has seen worse.

"It's not too bad," The doctor of the duo stated calmly. "There is worse than this."

"Her life is _over_, Amy," Rei snarled.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Enough with the dramatics. I would have expected this from Mina. Having a child does not mean that it is the end of the world. She's a thirty year old woman; we'll just have to support her."

The door handle behind her began to jiggle. Someone was trying to enter the supply closet.

"She doesn't have a steady man. It's going to be hard for her to date after this. And…and…" the angry woman on the other line began to stutter.

"Listen," Amy cut her off tersely, "Enough with this juvenile behavior. Worry about your own relationship, Asunuma is a fantastic guy and you are very lucky to have him in your life. Bunny will be fine, as long as we are there for her. I have to go back to work now, Rei. Try to calm down."

She hung up shortly after and moved away from the door where her fellow doctor quickly entered with his own cell phone.

He gave her a sheepish smile, "You too?"

She smiled softly and shrugged before leaving the small room.

There was a little part of her that regretted speaking to the other woman in such a harsh way. But that was no doubt the reason Rei had called her, she knew that she needed someone to tell her how it was.

Honestly, Amy was exhausted as she finished her forty-eight hour shift and was more than read to head home. It was time to speak with her husband about the trials the two of them had been going through; she desperately wanted to make it work out between them.

She had married directly out of high school to her sweetheart Gregory Herman. It had been shocking for everyone when she decided to elope. She was always so meticulous and very calculating. Never pegged as the romantic type.

They had been having some issues over the last two years. Ugly arguments and nasty words flung carelessly at one another. She was too involved with her career, he wanted children. They had gone back and forth and both had been unhappy for a while now. Still, Amy loved Greg.

Imagine her surprise when she entered her townhouse that evening to find it empty. The place was void of any forms of life and had an abandoned feel to it.

She furrowed her brows and searched their home, noticing that her husband's clothing and a few of his possessions were gone. A sinking feeling made its way into the pit of her stomach.

There was a note resting on the kitchen's island, Greg's handwriting legible from her spot at the kitchen's entrance.

"_I can't do this anymore. I'll be at my brother's house until this is finalized_."

Underneath the letter were divorce documents.

A lump developed in Amy's throat. "What a coward," She whimpered.

Her phone began to buzz again, she answered without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Ames, Andrew just proposed to me!" Lita's voice was boisterous and filled with happiness that the doctor now felt empty of.

"That's wonderful," She managed to spit out.

Her friend came down from her high immediately, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Amy's eyes scanned the papers. It looked like she'll be calling Rei back sooner than she planned. Her friend was a divorce attorney. "Bunny's pregnant."

This caused a loud noise to escape Lita's throat. "I'll call you back!"

The dial tone was left in her wake and Amy allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek. She felt as if her world were falling apart from the seams.

* * *

"Bunny's pregnant!" Lita Kino yelled across her and her (very recent) fiancé's apartment from her spot in the kitchen.

Andrew Ferrara stuck his head out from their shared bedroom door, "You're kidding!"

They were the type of people who had no problems talking from opposites sides of their apartment. It was fortunate that the walls separating them from their neighbors were soundproof.

Her fiancé came out of the room, shrugging a plain white t-shirt over his torso. Her green eyes watched him, always loving his reverse strip teases.

He was boyishly handsome. With nicely tanned skin, shaggy dirty blond hair, kind hazel eyes, and a smatter of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was taller than her, which was a plus, he stood at a proud six feet tall. And he was able to take her on in the kitchen, which she found as a major turn on. This man was going to be the father of her future children.

Speaking of children…

"Yeah, Amy just told me." She confirmed. She stared back down at her cell phone, which was resting innocently on the kitchen counter.

"Are you going to call her?" Andrew asked while passing by her to get a can of soda from the refrigerator. "And who told Amy?"

She shrugged. "It kind of took the fun out of our good news."

Her fiancé gave her a kind grin, "If you think about it, it's more like a balance. There's our fantastically good news. And Bunny's…surprising…news. Balance in the world."

She rolled her eyes at him as he made his way into the living room.

"Tell me all the details when you find them out!" He called out from his spot on the couch.

Lita cracked a smile, "You're such a gossip!"

She caught her smiling reflection from the corner of her eye off of the very clean microwave front. Even as distorted that it was, she could see her wavy brown hair up in its trademark ponytail, her large green eyes and full mouth. She was tall, standing at a proud 5'10", and had the body of an Amazon woman.

It was odd to think of Bunny with a child when the woman sometimes forgot to feed her cat. The thought of babies made Lita's mind wander to her own future children. She could imagine them with Andrew's hair and her eyes, or his eyes and her hair. They would have kind smiles and tough attitudes.

She could already hear them calling for her. Mom was usually the one that kids turned to first. She couldn't wait.

Instead of allowing herself to remain in her daydreams of the future, Lita picked up her phone once more. There was no use beating the bush around it now that she knew.

She had Bunny on speed dial.

* * *

Bunny huffed as she saw the caller ID. She answered her phone with a frown, "Are no secrets sacred amongst you women?"

It had been roughly only an hour she had told Mina that morning. However she was expecting someone to call her sooner. Her cousin was slacking when it came to spreading gossip.

She was sprawled out on her couch. Darien's card rested within reach on the coffee table. The Food Network was playing as background noise. Luna was skulking around somewhere.

Lita let out a dry chuckle, "Well…no. You know this, there's no such thing as those. By the way, your news really stole my own news's thunder."

"Oh?" She fiddled with the end of her loosened braid. Her wavy blond hair was coming undone.

"I'm engaged. Andrew proposed last night." She said it in a dry tone, making it quite obvious that her joy about the announcement had been sucked out of her.

Bunny, despite her situation, still felt happy for her friend. "It's about time. You guys have been together since college, and have been living together for seven years. I was wondering when he'd make an honest woman out of you."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Lita switched the topic back to the original subject abruptly.

"Not yet, I've made an appointment for Tuesday."

"Well, if you need anything you let me know. I'm serious, whatever you need. Even if it's disposing a male body."

This caused the blond to giggle, "Okay Lita."

"I'm going to go now, so you take care of yourself, okay? Call me any time." Lita sounded sincere and sweet. It was how she always spoke to her friends.

"I will." The other woman promised. They both said their goodbyes and hung up.

That was what she liked about Lita most. The woman knew when not to push an issue. She wasn't like Mina who was curious and asked a million questions, or Rei who demanded answers, or even Amy who had to break everything down. Lita just let it be, and when Bunny knew what she was going to do and was ready to share, then Lita would be there to patiently listen.

"She should be the one about to be a mom," Bunny muttered to herself.

Tentatively she rested a hand on her lower abdomen. She knew that if she were pregnant, the baby would only look like a shrimp right now.

With great effort she pushed the thought of it out of her head as she focused on her favorite television channel. She tried to ignore the tears which were pooling in her eyes and falling gently from her lashes.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**MoonLLotus**_: it has been a long time since I've written fanfiction. I've spent the last year revamping all of my old stuff. This story was difficult to start. Especially when it came to pairing off the other Senshi. I decided to take a little bit of occurrences from all of the different SM media. And mix it all together. Hence why Asunuma is in this, same goes for Craig, and why Andrew and Lita are together.

For those who don't know: Bubble Tea or Boba Tea is a beverage with tapioca balls. It can be iced, hot, cold, slush or yogurt. It can be many different flavors (my favorite is Thai Milk Tea). It's delicious, I recommend trying it.

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome.


	2. Order 2

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

_NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS.(Looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested!)_

* * *

**Order 2. Taro Slush with Boba**

* * *

She had spent her entire Monday trying not to worry while pouring over a lesson plan and making sure that she gave her students even extra work while she was gone. She had put her entire focus on her teaching instead of her upcoming OB/GYN appointment.

Now it was too late to think about anything else. The urine test came out positive. Bunny knew better than to hope otherwise.

Her doctor was an older woman whom she had been seeing for her yearly checkups since she was twenty. Dr. Catharine Petz, Catzi for short, was the youngest doctor in the establishment. She was in her forties with a teenage daughter and ran the women's clinic with her three older sisters. Bunny usually had no problems seeing her doctor for her yearly checkups. Often times the two would sit and speak with each other after the appointment just to catch up with one another's lives over the last year.

Now, however, Catzi was giving Bunny a look that the blond woman just could not place.

The two were sitting in the doctor's personal office. It was a comfortable place, with plush seats on either side of the large mahogany desk, and plants hung up by the window.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" Catzi asked while she scribbled down random notes on Bunny's file.

The thirty year old woman bit her lower lip, "Exactly seven weeks ago. It was the first week of November."

Her doctor nodded, "We won't be able to start any prenatal appointments until you're after your eighth week, but we can set you up for some." Her dark eyes spotted Bunny's look of apprehension, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You're not the first woman to experience an unexpected pregnancy. What matters is what you plan to do about it. If you're thinking about an abortion, I can give you a list of reliable clinics within the area that will help you." She stated softly.

Bunny wrung her hands in her lap, "I'm not sure. I'm afraid that if I get a sonogram and hear it's heartbeat that I'll want to keep it."

She didn't want to hate herself for her decision, no matter what it was.

Catzi nodded, "Very well, you've still got some time to think about your options. Have you told the father yet?"

"No."

She couldn't even imagine how Darien would react when told of the news. From what he had told her he wanted a family eventually. What she knew about him was that he was a financial advisor for a very prestigious business. In simple terms: he was wealthy. And smart too. Would he even believe her when she told him?

Her doctor's face softened, "How about you tell him first, before you make a decision. Sometimes soon-to-be fathers would like to have some say in this choice too. However, ultimately, it's yours to make."

Bunny nodded, "Thank you."

"Make sure you talk to Bertie up front, she can set your upcoming appointments for you. Don't be afraid to call me, no matter what, if you have any questions."

The appointment was over and Bunny had an entire calendar full of brand new ones that she would have to go to. She frowned and could feel her forehead wrinkle up.

Luckily for her, her family owned a printing press in New York, one that her brother frequently went on trips to oversee. She'd have to book a flight for the winter holiday, which was unfortunately in three days. It didn't give Bunny a lot of time to prepare, and she already knew that the plane tickets were going to be priced so high that it may as well have been robbery.

Still, it needed to get done.

She slipped into her car and took in a deep breath. There was no use to continue crying about it, even though she wanted to. She wanted to just break down and sob hysterically like she had been doing the last two days. Instead of allowing that, she turned her car on and her phone button on her steering wheel.

She had saved Darien's number the night prior.

Her hands shook nervously and she steeled herself as best as she possibly could before informing her car that she wanted to call him.

It rang a few times before his voice carried through her car speakers.

"This is Shields, how may I help you?"

She nearly melted at how incredibly husky his voice was, it made her flashback to that week.

"Hi, Darien? I don't know if you remember me—"

Her stuttering voice was cut off by his steady one.

"Bunny," He breathed her name. It was obvious that his mind was replaying their days of passion as well. "How could I forget you?"

His voice was making her shiver with pleasure. She could feel lust fill her veins and she longed for his touch. Which had gotten her into this trouble to begin with, she harshly reminded herself.

Instead, she let out a soft chuckle, "I'm glad to have left an impression."

They were flirting. It was the heavily insinuating type that one had when they were sexually attracted to someone.

"You left _quite_ the impression. To what do I owe this pleasure of your call?" He sounded laid back, as if he knew she was going to call eventually.

She wondered if he had waited by the phone. If he figured that, after month had flown by, that she was not going to contact him. It wasn't as if she hadn't wanted to. It was that she saw no future with him, he was in an entirely different state and they led separate lives. Still, she would've loved to sleep with him again.

The thought of her boyfriend, Seiya, crossed her mind. Suddenly she felt horrible all over again.

"Actually," Bunny started, "I plan on being in New York over Christmas. I was wondering if there was any way that I could see you while I'm there."

"I would like that," He replied. She could imagine him running his hand through his hair and giving her a smoldering look.

Goodness, she needed to stop thinking about him like that.

"Okay," She was only slightly surprised with how husky her own voice had gotten. "I land on the twenty-second and will be leaving on the second."

"I'll see you then." He promised.

They both said short goodbyes and hung up.

Putting her car into reverse, she began to head home.

Swallowing the butterflies in her stomach, she called her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Hey Bun, how was the doctors?" His voice was kind and understanding. The lump in her throat was nearly unbearable.

Seiya was so sweet, and completely different from Diamond. That's what drew her to him to begin with. Diamond had been harsh, hypercritical, a clinger, and too arrogant for his own good. There was a time where he hadn't been that way, but after being together for five years, and his career taking off like a rocket, he had changed. Or maybe it was Bunny who had changed.

She and Seiya had just started dating when she went off to Hawaii alone for a week, he couldn't take the time off to go with her. Then she had met Darien.

It wasn't as if she considered it cheating, she and Seiya had literally been dating for a total of two weeks. They were not boyfriend and girlfriend at that time. Even now, they're relationship was new, barely a month old.

Still, she didn't want to hurt him. She was kicking herself in the butt for doing such a terrible thing to a wonderful guy.

"Seiya, we need to talk," Bunny sounded resigned. Tired, defeated, and ready to call it quits.

He went silent on the other end, "I'm home now, if you want to do this face to face, but I'd rather not." His voice was serious.

The blond woman turned into her apartment subdivision, punching in her code so that the front gate would open.

Her boyfriend continued, "The least you can do is tell me why you're breaking up with me."

Here was the moment of truth, and it saddened Bunny. She had really seen a future with this man.

"I'm pregnant," She admitted, "It was before you and I got together. I just don't think that it's fair that we stay together when it's not even yours."

Seiya was shell shocked. He was silent for a long time. For a moment she thought he had hung up on her.

Finally, after what felt to be an eternity, he spoke up again. "Bunny, I like you. I want you in my life. But if you feel that this is the best move for you and your future child, then I can respect that."

She felt tears pool in her sky blue eyes. She felt her lower lip begin to tremble. This man was amazing, too good for her.

"I just don't think it's fair to you, Seiya," She repeated.

"I understand." He let out a heavy sight. "I don't blame you for your decision. Maybe we can be friends someday soon. I wish you luck with this, have a wonderful life."

He hung up before she could say her goodbyes.

She parked in her designated spot and placed her head down onto the steering wheel. It took her a moment to regain her senses and calm down enough to get go up into her apartment.

* * *

"It wasn't like you even slept with him," Mina's voice was harsh. Still, she only spoke with the upmost honesty.

Bunny had her cell on speaker phone as she searched her cupboards for some kind of edible substance.

"I know, but I had thought that he was the one," She replied while wrinkling her nose at the sight of canned carrots in her pantry. Who had put that there?

Her cousin let out a loud, extremely dramatic, sigh. "Have you bought your plane ticket yet?"

"Yeah," She threw the canned carrots away, "It was more than I wanted to pay. I have to call Sammy too to see if I can use the company apartment for that week. So at least I don't have to worry about room and board."

Her mind wandered to Seiya. Yet instead of his handsome face, she always conjured up Darien's. He had always looked at her as if she were the most amusing creature in all of existence. Though it had never offended her, because he had given everyone else the most severe of glances, and it made her feel special.

"Have you ever considered that he might have a wife or fiancé or girlfriend? Or maybe even boyfriend or husband?" Mina asked loudly. The sound of a cat's yowl and her quick apology meant that she was torturing Artemis in some way shape or form.

Bunny finally settled on eating a bowl of cereal, "I have. Although it's a little late to worry about breaking up a relationship, isn't it?"

This time her cousin's voice came out softer, "What if he doesn't want you to keep it, Buns?"

This had been something that had been running in her thoughts all day. "I don't know."

They both fell silent after that answer.

"Oh! I have an important call coming in, it's work related, I have to let you go Honey-Bunny. Go call Sammy now!" Mina blew her a kiss through the phone and hung up.

Sammy – or Samuel as he insisted he be called— had been slightly surprised when his sister called him. Which made Bunny only feel a little guilty considering the two saw each other every other weekend at their parents' house for Sunday dinner.

Although her younger brother was extremely shocked to hear that she was going up to spend the holidays in New York City.

"You're not going to be here for Christmas or New Years? How do you think Mom and Dad are going to take that?" He asked. His raspy voice had a soothing quality to it. It always calmed Bunny whenever things got too hairy.

"That I'm a grown woman who has her own life," She responded, giving Luna the remainder of her dinner's milk.

Her black cat meowed in appreciation and began lapping immediately.

Sammy chuckled, "Yeah, okay. Luckily for you the company apartment is open. I'll drop off the keys to you sometime during the week."

"Just let me know when. You know my schedule." She chirped back.

Afterwards they made mediocre chitchat before they hung up with one another.

Washing her now empty bowl clean, Bunny let out a heavy sigh. Her blue eyes glanced over at Luna, who was napping in the fading evening sunlight underneath the living room's window.

There was only another week until her trip.

She wiped her hands on her jeans and shrugged, "Guess I should start packing."

December in New York was bound to be cold. It was fortunate that she had proper winter apparel from her trip to Canada with her family two years prior. When living in Orlando, one never really needed heavy winter clothes.

Her hands froze halfway though her packing and she swallowed the lump that had gradually been developing in her throat. What was she doing?

Packing to run off and tell a man she barely knew that she was pregnant with his unplanned and possibly unwanted child?

"Stop it Buns," She chastised herself before going back to what she was doing.

Maybe this was all crazy and a tad bit dramatic. There was no doubt that her friends would confirm that. Well…except for Mina.

When she came back to Florida she'd have to tell her parents and brother about her possible expecting of a baby. She would decide if she was going to keep it by then.

"What a way to ring in the New Year." She muttered to herself.

Idly her mind wandered to Seiya. When did her life become a complete mess?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Surprise! An early update. Don't get used to this. Okay, I tried to keep her as in character as possible. I wanted her to have that crybaby tendency without being annoying. Hope it came across.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me that warm welcome back to fanfiction. I was honestly pleasantly surprised by the feedback I had gotten with chapter 1. Lots of talking in this one, next chapter will have more action. Perhaps a lemon?

Anyone here going to Megacon 2013? I'll be there on Saturday, dressed like Cake from Adventure Time. My friends and I are going at Ice Queen, Fiona and Cake. It's gonna be mathematical. Come look for me! I'll take a pic with you if you ask nicely.

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome.


	3. Order 3

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

_NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS. (I'm looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested!)_

* * *

**Order 3. Thai Milk Tea with Extra Boba**

* * *

He was above her, around her, inside of her. His scent was usually heady and intoxicating. This time, however, Mina was just sick of it and ready for him to finish up.

His hips flexed and rotated against her pelvis. Typically the bleach blond woman would have happily moved along with him. He was fantastic at what he did, which was why she stayed with him for so long. However, she was starting to realize that there was more to a relationship than Earth shattering orgasms.

That didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy them. Her mind just wasn't into it. Unfortunately, this made appreciating anything he was doing very difficult.

She peered up at him, her ice blue eyes took in the sight of his narrowed gray ones. She teasingly bit her lower lip, and he smirked down at her. Poor sap thought that she was really enjoying it. A part of her wished she was, this was great sex going to waste.

His muscular brown arm was supporting him and his hand rested just to the right of her pretty face. Goodness he was handsome; his face was one that she would never tire of.

His hair was salt and peppered, kept stylishly short. His skin was a beautiful mocha brown, and he was evenly tanned. He was fifteen years older than her, but was at his physical prime.

She was madly in love with him.

Before her thoughts could drift any further, his finger was on the most sensitive part of her body.

"Pay attention," He reprimanded.

Pleasure peeked and crashed multiple times. She was boneless and twitching when it was over.

Mina licked her lips and refused to move from her spot on the now damp sheeted bed. Her hair clung to her face and bare shoulders. Beside her, her longtime— and _still married_— lover breathed heavily, trying to regain his sense of decorum.

"Kunzite," Her voice was high and airy. Her eyes swiveled over to him, "We can't be doing this anymore."

She wasn't sure how many times within the last five years she had told him that.

A small smile spread across his face. "I know."

He always replied like that.

She rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach, arms folded so that they could support her chin could rest of them. "I'm serious. I need to move on with my life and find a man who will actually give me his life and make me a priority. I can't keep up with this anymore."

She sounded pathetic, even to her own ears. Mina was a strong woman, yet she was always weak whenever it came to this man. It made her hate herself.

He began to plant an array of butterfly kisses on her naked skin, anywhere that his mouth could touch was smooched.

Mina wanted to wiggle away from him. She tried to imagine his children; both were in college by now. His wife played into her mind, the older woman was pretty and educated, and more than likely having an affair with her tennis instructor.

The blond woman's mind always wandered like this whenever she was on the verge of quitting. She wasn't sure why she continued to allow all of this. She was a stupid woman.

She always gave herself an excuse to stay.

"You're never going to leave your wife," She moved so that she was now facing the ceiling. His eyes were on her supple breasts, but she was too lazy to wrap herself up in the blanket.

The realization that he was going to forever remain a two-timer was not new either. This was common knowledge to both of them. It wouldn't necessarily surprise her if she wasn't the only side piece he was playing with.

"Mina, why do you always try to complicate us?" Kunzite's voice was soft, not in its usual harsh tone.

The urge to punch him in his handsome face was almost too strong to fight against.

Instead, she let out a dramatic sigh. "My favorite cousin is pregnant. It got me thinking."

This was the most honest she had ever been with him. Bunny's baby bump was making her realize that they weren't as young as they used to be. No matter how often they told themselves they were. They were entering their 30's; this decade was a brand new chapter of their lives.

Lita was getting married, Amy was already married, Rei was one step away from settling down with Asunuma, and Bunny was pregnant. Where did that leave Mina?

She refused to be the spinster of the group. Artemis was already a sign that the spinster path was just a few felines away. She didn't want to be that crazy cat lady with no children.

It had never occurred to her that she would ever want anything more in life than great sex with hot men and a wonderful career. If their group were the girls from Sex in the City, she'd be the Samantha.

Only, now she was uncertain if that really was the path that she wanted.

"Do you have baby fever now?" Kunzite asked, the lines around his mouth drew tightly as his lips became a firm line.

Mina wondered what his children looked like. If they took after him, they were probably beautiful.

"I don't know what I want," She admitted, "I do know that I can't do it with you."

Her ice blue eyes flashed over to him and clashed against his grey ones.

"I want you gone before sunrise."

The sound of steel in her voice left both of them baffled. Mina never spoke that way to anyone before, not even when people seriously pissed her off.

"Ok," Kunzite nodded, settling down into his pillow.

A heavy silence settled over the two as they each drifted into their own thoughts.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky and piercing through the bedroom blinds by the time Mina woke up the next day. Her bed was empty, and a part of her heart cracked at the sight.

"It's for the best," She reassured herself.

The truth didn't take away from the unbearable pain.

Kunzite hadn't put up a fight, he hadn't argued the point. He had left swiftly and quietly, he hadn't even bothered to wake her. If it weren't for the physical evidence of their previous night together, she would've thought that he was an illusion.

Mina refused to cry over him. They weren't exclusive; there hadn't been an ounce of monogamy between them. He was married with children. And the bleach blond woman was going to be the crazy cat lady.

Letting out a wet laugh, one that seemed to be more of a hiccup, she rolled out of bed and stripped the sheets off of the bed. After throwing the soiled cloths into the washer, she scratched Artemis behind the ear as she passed him before hopping into the shower.

She ignored how her tears mingled with the hot water raining down upon her.

Her phone was ringing when she got out, wrapped in a thick and fluffy towel.

If it was the office or Kunzite….To her pleasant surprise it was Rei.

"Talk to me," Mina answered while going to check the washer.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," The raven haired woman started, "And really I shouldn't because I'm not a gossip like you. But…I don't think I can keep this to myself and Itto's still not talking to me."

The bleach blond tried to pay all of her attention to what was being said to her. "I can't believe you still haven't given Asunuma an answer."

"Shut up, this isn't about that," Rei spat, "this is about Amy and Craig."

"Don't tell me she's knocked up too!"

"_Mina_," Her friend practically growled, "Listen! Craig filed for a divorce, and Amy came to me for legal advice."

The news caused the blond to nearly topple over. Craig and Amy weren't the most romantic of couples, but they had been together since they were 16 years old. Married since they were 18. They were in _love_ for cripes sake! They were _soul mates_!

The blond sat down on one of her dinning area's chairs, "Seriously? What is it with you people and telling me such major news? I have delicate emotions."

Her friend on the other end of the line let out an unladylike snort, "I'm going to be Amy's lawyer in this. You know that they didn't have a prenuptial agreement or anything like that. Apparently Craig has been unemployed this last year—"

"What? Ames never mentioned that!"

"—and he's looking at a good chunk of change. Our Dr. Mizuno not only has her own money from working, but also the money her parents had given her when she turned twenty-five. She's in the six digits when it comes to savings, and her soon-to-be ex-husband demands compensation for the misery that he's been put through within these last few years."

"That's terrible," Mina breathed, feeling sad for her shy friend. Then her attention drifted, "Wait, is she changing her last name back to Mizuno? No more Mizuno-Herman?"

"She wants the hyphenation gone." Rei sighed tiredly, "And Craigory Herman is being an asshole about this."

"Don't you realize how wonderful Asunuma is yet?" Mina asked in a small voice, "Stop being so stupid about this."

There was a paused beat before her friend replied, "I love Itto, but I'm a divorce lawyer. I see how horrible things can end up. I mean, look at Amy and Craig!"

"Rei," The blond woman frowned into her cell, "Stop being stupid. You said so yourself that you love him. Stop coming up with lame excuses and stop pushing him away. Otherwise you're going to end up alone. You want children, you want a husband, you want that perfect slice of suburbia and you deserve it."

She didn't mention that she had ended things with Kunzite.

She knew the Rei well enough that Lita would probably be told about it not ten minutes after the two were done with their own conversation.

When it came to the five of them there was no such thing as the word 'secret'. There was no such thing as 'private' either. They shared everything. Usually that wasn't such a horrible trait. Why wouldn't they share their entire lives with one another? It had been that way since forever.

Still, this was a fresh wound.

Artemis jumped up onto the table and rubbed his body against her bare arm. She was still in nothing but a towel. Giving the cat a scratch under his chin, she got up and moved to her bedroom to throw on some sweats and a t-shirt. It was a staying-in type day.

"You're right. I just don't understand what I'm so afraid of," Rei admitted.

Mina knew what her friend was afraid of: abandonment. Her mother had died of cancer when the woman was a small girl. Her father had dumped her onto her grandfather and had gotten remarried and started a new family. Her first serious relationship had left her as soon as she opened up to him.

Still, ditzy as she could be, the blond knew better than to say that out loud, "Go to therapy. You need more than your little yoga stints."

"Probably…ugh, I have to go. Hotaru's calling me." Her friend grouched.

Mina couldn't help but smile at the tone and said her goodbyes before hanging up.

After she was dressed she took the sheets out and hung them on various doors around her apartment to dry.

Her thoughts were filled with Kunzite as she cleaned her entire apartment from floor to ceiling. Perhaps she was a masochist, the pain was suffocating, yet she forced herself to barrel through it. It wasn't as if life was going to stop just because she broke up with her married boyfriend.

She wondered how Bunny was doing and how far along she was with her pregnancy. She would be back home in Florida after the new year rang in, and it had been three years since her feet had touched American soil.

Honestly, Mina couldn't wait. She needed a vacation.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Another early update! What's wrong with me? Sorry it's a tad bit short.

There was my lemon, nothing remotely attractive about it. I wanted to make Mina seem a little sympathetic. Like, you kind of want to hate her, but you love her too much to do it completely. You know?

And I lied about some action in this chapter, this ended up being very introspective. Bunny is the main character, but that doesn't mean that I won't focus on the other's too. Their lives were mentioned for a reason in the first chapter.

P.S: Thai Milk Tea is my FAVORITE (with extra boba of course). Omg, I drink that at least once a week. UFN.

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome.


	4. Order 4

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

_NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS. (I'm looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested!)_

* * *

**Order 4. Honeydew Slush with Boba**

* * *

Rei drove like a madwoman, and she knew it.

Her little red coupe swerved in and out of traffic as if she had a death wish. She was angry; it was a familiar feeling which she was very comfortable with.

This time it was aimed at her typical recipient— her father. He was a very powerful international businessman with lots of money. Rei had an inheritance from her mother, but never touched a penny of her father's cash flow.

When she was five her mother had lost her battle against ovarian cancer. At age seven Rei had been dumped off into her elderly grandfather's care. At the age of ten her father remarried and had only sent for his eldest daughter whenever it benefitted him. She was a beautiful child and always looked good by his side, especially when he brought his new wife along also. They looked like the complete family, and her father would earn sympathy points for having Rei around. People would coo and awe that he was a wonderful father towards her. She resented him heavily for it, and never made it a secret.

When she was twelve her father had another daughter. Rei was further pushed into the background afterwards.

Hotaru was a sweet girl, freshly turned eighteen and had chosen to attend the University of Central Florida instead of staying in Long Island with her parents.

Once a week the two half-sisters would have dinner together. They had a decent relationship.

The red coupe came to a sharp halt as the light suddenly turned red. The raven haired woman tapped the wheel impatiently. She was late picking up her little half-sister for their typical dinner date.

It was her father's fault. He had called her not twenty minutes prior, him just being his usual self annoyed Rei to no end. The only reason why she even bothered with him was because her grandfather always asked her to play nice.

He had complained about Itto. This had not settled well with the raven haired woman. Nobody except for her was allowed to say a single negative comment about the man.

Her father had a business partner who had a son around Rei's age and he always tried to push the two together. The man whom he wanted to marry his eldest off to was Jadeite Agnès, heir to the Agnès fortune. The family was in the mineral industry, and was disgustingly rich.

Itto Asunuma, on the other hand, was raised by a single mother in a lower income housing unit. They were barely in the middle class bracket. Itto made his own way through college by a mixture of working odd jobs and entering random scholarships. He was had a degree in public relations and was now an event coordinator at the convention center.

Rei had met him while in college, it had been a late night of heavy studying for law school and she had wanted to get a pick me up at the local coffee shop. Itto had been the boy working behind the register. The two had hit it off immediately, which was rare for the raven haired woman. Usually it took people a while to warm up to her, but he had been good at giving her back her own attitude. It was undeniably a turn on.

She would find any excuse to see him every night, and after two weeks of flirting they slept together on his tiny single bed in his equally small dorm room.

They had been together ever since.

The speakers in the car began to ring, indicating that a phone call was coming in. Hotaru's name flashed across the dashboard.

"You're very late," The eighteen year olds soft voice carried gently throughout the speakers.

Rei rolled her eyes, "I'm turning into your parking garage."

Hotaru looked similar to her older half-sister. They both had the ink black, pin straight, hair. Although the teenager kept hers styled in an inverted bob with the back shorter than the front. They had their father's nose and eye shape, and both had the same milky white skin tone. The teenager was shorter than the thirty year old, but not by much. They were both very feminine, and were deceivingly delicate looking in an almost unapproachable way.

The eighteen year old was waiting on the first floor of the parking garage. She smiled brightly when she spotted the red coupe and hopped into the car almost immediately.

"I'm starving," She blurted out as soon as she was buckled up.

Her older sister snorted, "Pho or sushi?"

"Goodness, sushi. I'm all pho'd out."

The ride to their usual place was quiet, the two hummed idly to the radio. Their silence were always comfortable.

After they were seated in their favorite sushi restaurant, they made quick with ordering and looked at each other from across the table.

Rei saw so much of her face in her sister's sometimes that it was strange to think that they had different mothers.

"I heard that you and Itto still weren't speaking to each other," Hotaru spoke in her soft voice.

The woman across from her narrowed her eyes, "Who told you that?"

The teenager offered an amused smile, "He did. He also asked what your ring size was."

This caused the thirty year old to freeze. Her heart pounded in her ears and her hands trembled lightly. "Did he really?"

"Rei," Hotaru frowned, "He _loves_ you. What are you doing?"

She knew what she was doing. She was running and hiding. She had such a strong aversion to commitment, but she loved Itto. If he wanted to _marry_ her then she felt the same way too. She could almost imagine what their children would look like.

"_Father_," She managed to say the title between her teeth, "is trying to push me onto Jadeite."

Hotaru rolled her pretty eyes. "Ignore him."

Their food came out and the two began to gorge.

After minutes of silent chewing, the teenager spoke again. "How're the girls?"

Her question threw Rei off for a moment. The girls were busy with their own personal dramas, that much was certain. Still, it felt good to be able to tell someone outside of the group about the soap operas that were occurring.

She started with Amy's upcoming divorce. The bad news was always something that she liked to break first before continuing on and ending on a good note.

* * *

He had given her a spare key some years ago. And even though she had used it numerous amounts of time in the past, the thought of entering his home while they were fighting was unnerving.

When had a man ever made her feel insecure? Rei Hino was a strong, independent, woman! Still, Itto Asunuma always made her insides quiver with nerves.

She shyly opened the door, half expecting to see him on the couch watching television. Instead, to her surprise, the place was devoid of any human life.

Locking the door behind her, she entered the small apartment and enjoyed the sheer overwhelming presence of her boyfriend.

She had leftover sushi in a bag in her hands, and placed it on the counter within sight. When he came home he'd notice it right away. She stuck a sticky on it and scribbled a quick 'For You ' onto it before moving to his bedroom.

There was a baggy shirt used as pajamas along with a spare outfit for the mornings after.

Leisurely, Rei took a long shower, using his soaps, before tying her hair into a light braid before lying down on his king sized bed. Wariness immediately washed over her.

It had been a few weeks since she had even seen him, let alone speak with him. He was being foolish, although she could understand. Itto's feelings had been deeply hurt.

Snuggling underneath the sheets, she had planned to wait up for him until he came home. Not realizing she had fallen asleep until his hand running up and down her naked thigh woke her.

"You've been out for a while," His green eyes were mischievous, and held the usual glint that she had fallen in love with on first sight.

The television in the bedroom was on, casting the only light in the pitch black room.

"What time is it?" Rei asked quietly while snuggling closer to him.

His smile was soft, and she couldn't help but kiss it. "It's nearly ten."

His dirty blond hair curled over his ears in a charmingly boyish way, and Rei pushed the tendrils back with her long fingers.

Itto kissed the palm of her hand. "It was nice to come home to a fulfilling meal and a beautiful woman in my bed."

His compliment caused a sweet smile to spread across her lovely face.

"I love you." She stated.

Olive green eyes met black ones and he leaned forward to capture her mouth in a proper kiss. His hands roamed over her naked thighs before rolling her perfectly onto her back. Her hands smoothed down the back of his head and down towards his shirt covered shoulder blades.

His fingers hooked onto her panties and slid them aside as his fingers teased the most sensitive part of her body. His lips made a path down her neck and Rei couldn't help the small mewls which escaped her.

"I've missed you," Itto stated while he entered a finger inside of her and curled it upwards, causing her hips to buck.

Instead of replying, her hands crawled up his shirt, enjoying the feel of him under her hands.

His teeth bit harshly against her pulse point, sucking on the sensitive skin, and she nibbled on her lower lip to prevent herself from being too loud.

Her boyfriend's fingers pumped and curled, moving in a rhythm which made her see stars. But his hands weren't what she wanted inside of her, and she said so in a lusty haze.

It had only been a couple of weeks since they had seen each other. Rei wasn't the clingy type, nor was she one to allow a fortnight away from a man to bring her down. She didn't believe in any of that. Still, that didn't mean that she didn't miss him with her entire being.

Somehow, in the midst of all of their foreplay, they both wound up nude. Her knees were placed over his shoulders and her hands grasped onto his bare thighs.

"Ready?" He asked huskily while staring down at her. With the glow of the television behind him illuminated made him an imposing figure.

"Itto," Rei growled, "I'm impatient on the best of days."

He gave her a boyish smile, "Then say you'll move in with me."

She let out a happy laugh, "You're so _sneaky_."

His thumb pressed down on her sensitive button, moving in tight circles and pushing her to the edge of an intense orgasm before he stopped.

"You're infuriating." She told him in an airy voice.

Once her body calmed down, he began his torture again, "Answer me and I'll let you finish this time."

"Yes!" She told him, "I was going to answer you in the morning you insufferable—_ah_!"

In the midst of her undoing he entered her, not stopping until he was at the hilt before pulling out and thrusting deeply. Rei realized they could be doing this every night once they lived together. She didn't know why she hadn't agreed to such a thing earlier.

* * *

Her cell phone shrilling at three in the morning caused both of them to bolt up. Late night/early morning phone calls were never a good thing.

Amy's name was flashing across the caller ID.

Asunuma passed her the phone and they exchanged worried glances.

Rei answered swiftly, "What's wrong Amy?"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this," Her friend's voice was sharp, "But your grandfather is in the hospital, he suffered a massive heart attack about an hour ago."

The raven haired woman put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my God."

Fear was a dagger in her stomach and heart. She was trembling, and hadn't realized it until her lover wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders.

"He's in ICU right now," Amy continued, "The surgeon's want to perform a triple bypass on him. Since you're his next of kin, and in he is currently unable to answer, the hospital was going to call you. When I saw that it was your grandpa, I volunteered. I'll stay with him until you get here."

Rei was on her feet, throwing on her lover's baggy t-shirt and her own jeans, "Yes. Do whatever it is that needs to be done. I'll be right there. You're in Orlando Regional, right?"

"Yes."

"Have them start, I'll be right there." She hung up with shaking hands and threw her sloppy, undone, hair into a messy ponytail.

"What's going on?" Itto asked her worriedly, following her lead and also getting dressed.

"Grandpa's suffered a heart attack; they want to do a triple bypass on him." She took in a deep breath and fought the tears of fear, "Oh God." She covered her face with her hands.

Her boyfriend was in front of her in the blink of an eye, "Come on Rei, he'll be alright. Put some shoes on, I'm driving."

She nodded, tears blurring her vision as the two dashed out of the apartment and towards his car.

They drive was quiet and quick, traffic was practically nonexistent at three in the morning.

After a while Rei managed to find her voice again, "I don't want him to die." She admitted.

"He won't, he's too much like you."

Itto's comment caused a watery smile to break out tentatively on her face. He was right, the old man was stubborn.

She would have to fill out paperwork and speak with Amy,the surgeons, and her grandfather's doctor once she got to the hospital. She would wait up all night until the surgery was done and he was placed into recovery. She would be the first person to see him when he woke up from his medically induced coma.

Itto held her hand the entire time through it all, and Rei realized just how stupid she had been by pushing him away to begin with.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: My own grandfather had suffered from a massive heart attack and had to get a triple bypass done. So that's all from experiance. It was years ago, and he's still alive and kicking today.

Okay, next chapter will be Bunny, I pinky promise! Honestly, I'm very surprised with how well received this entire fic has been so far.

I know I mentioned this in the previous chapter, but I'll repeat myself! I am going to Megacon 2013 this Saturday. If any of you guys are going, let me know. I'll be dressed as Cake the Cat I love meeting new people, and I promise that I'm super-duper nice! If you'd like to see what I look like, feel free to look at my avatar on my profile!

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome


	5. Order 5

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

_NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS. (I'm looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested!)_

* * *

**Order 5. Coconut Smoothie with Boba and Jelly**

* * *

She gave her tired friend a tight hug as they walked out of the hospital room together. Rei's grandfather had been admitted sometime during the night, and it had been Amy who had called to inform her of the news.

"I'm so glad that he's going to be ok," Bunny sincerely meant it.

Grandpa Hino was a strange one, that was for sure, but the girls had known him since they were in middle school. Rei's house was where they always hung out, and the old man always found ways to amuse the girls to no end. He was a kind man, and loved Rei more than life itself.

Bunny sent Rei a sweetly caring look, "You'll call me if anything else happens, okay?"

Her raven haired friend nodded. The woman looked exhausted, with dark circles underneath her black colored eyes and her hair in a sloppy ponytail. "If you still need a ride to the airport—"

"Don't be ridiculous," The blond quickly countered. "Lita is going to help me out, you have other things to worry about."

The raven haired woman gave her a watery smile. "God, I had forgotten how considerate you could be."

"Oh shut up," Bunny grinned and pinched Rei's face, "I will see you in two weeks. Hopefully Grandpa will be out of here by then."

"He will be, they'll discharge him before Christmas. He's going to be living with me and Itto."

At this admittance the blond of the duo arched a brow.

"Don't start. We'll talk more after the New Year." Her friend rolled her dark eyes and waved her off.

As Bunny was leaving the hospital she spied Hotaru rushing in and smiled to herself. She had felt a little guilty about leaving her good friend during this time in her life, but Rei had a large support system and people who loved her deeply. She was going to be fine. So was her Grandfather.

* * *

"Please take good care of her," Bunny pleaded unnecessarily as she handed Luna's carrying case and a bag full of food and toys to Lita.

Her taller friend just snorted, "Thanks for seeing me as oh so trustworthy."

"I've had Luna since high school. She's going to be fourteen this year," The blond glared up at her friend with fierce blue eyes, "I'm serious."

"Relax Bun-head, she's in good hands. Andrew loves cats."

The black cat in question meowed pathetically.

The blond woman looked as if she were one step away from taking her precious kitty back.

Lita quickly placed Luna's carrier in the back seat of her car and buckled it up so that it was secure. She placed the cat's bag of goodies on the floor behind the driver's seat.

Her green eyes peered over at her friend as she closed the back door. "Get in the car, girl. Otherwise you're going to be late for your flight."

The drive to Orlando International Airport was a quick one filled with conversation as Lita easily weaved her way in and out of traffic towards the correct terminal.

"I'm not even going to ask if you're nervous, because that'll just be stupid." The brunette snorted, "How about, are you excited about being in Manhattan with a supposedly 'sex-on-legs' man?"

Bunny snickered. Her anxiety was a heavy ball in the pit of her stomach, and her hands were on the verge of trembling. Still, dropping the news on an unsuspecting Darien aside, she was a little bit excited about seeing New York City.

"A bit, I'm looking forward to trying all the different foods." Which was the half-truth, Bunny was always a bit notorious when it came to her stomach. Eating was always somewhere on her mind.

Her friend said so after the food comment.

Lita dropped her off and gave her a tight hug and a wet kiss on her forehead before leaving Bunny alone at the airport. The thirty year old took in a few deep breaths as she entered the establishment. It wasn't the security or the overall intense business of the place that made her feel uneasy. It was the idea of telling Darien of her current predicament.

Idly, she wondered if going through the full body scanner was good for the baby.

She only had her carryon, which was bright pink with white polka dots, and a little on the heavier side thanks to all of the winter apparel in it. She probably shouldn't be lifting it into the overhead compartment. Luckily, Bunny was a tiny creature, barely hitting 5'1". An older man who was seated behind her helped her with her belongings, which she profusely thanked him for.

Her thin fingers wrapped themselves around a strand of her thick blond hair and curled them nervously. With any luck, she would not vomit on the flight.

* * *

JFK airport was a mess, but in a relieving way. It was something to take her mind off of things as she made her way towards the exits. Sammy had told her that he had hired a driver for her, which was sweet of her younger brother to think ahead for her.

A man holding a sign with her name on it waited for her near the baggage claim. Bunny smiled brightly as she approached him and followed him into his black town car. He apparently worked for his father's company, and often times got her brother and father from the airport whenever they landed.

The company apartment was in Brooklyn, facing the Manhattan skyline and no doubt worth a fortune. It was the entire top floor of brownstone, and was spacious enough to hold her entire family comfortably. It had been obviously modified over the years, yet it still kept its original crown moldings and carved ceilings. The floors were a dark stained oak, and the furniture was artistically modern with a rustic mix. The walls were various shades of soft creams and other earth tones. She felt cozy, despite being in a foreign place.

The master bedroom was surprisingly bigger than her room at home. The king sized bed had been made and ready for someone to return to it and snuggle deeply in the thick, warm, sheets.

Her blue eyes stared at the bed longingly before she placed her carryon onto the bench at the foot of it and opened it.

Which outfit would she wear when she saw Darien again? Butterflies erupted in her stomach, and she shook her head to herself. Did it matter what she wore? Although she knew she couldn't lie to herself, because she packed to look good.

Bunny was a little disgusted with herself, she wasn't here to score with Darien Shields. That didn't stop a part of her, okay, _most_ of her from wanting to.

Taking out her cell, she texted her friends to announce that she had arrived in one piece.

After that mass text was sent and replied to, she sent one to Darien.

It was an exact minute after she messaged him that her phone rang. His name flashed across the screen.

"Oh God," She worried her bottom lip before taking in a deep breath and answering calmly. "Hello?"

"Hell, beautiful."

His voice had her melting onto the bed. How can one man have this much power over her? He had such an intense sexual prowess over Bunny that she wanted him as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. How was she going to react when they saw each other again?

Instead of letting on just how much he affected her, she forced a sweet tone into her words. "How are you doing today?"

The truth was that she was trying to distance herself from him as much as possible. If he rejected the baby then she didn't know what she would do. Hell, Bunny was still unsure as to what her plan of action was. What she did know was that if she didn't make a decision soon, then she would be forced to carry the infant full term.

After she got Darien's decision on the matter, she would go home and tell her family. It was a little unfair that they were the last ones to know, but she felt only a tiny bit guilty about it.

"I'm doing better now that you're in town," He was smooth as always.

Bunny repressed the urge to giggle like a school girl at his advances, "Oh yeah?"

"Definitely," He had a smile in his voice, "What're you doing tonight?"

He moved quickly, and she rolled her eyes. "Are you hoping I'm going to answer with 'you'?"

At this Darien chuckled. He always did find Bunny's sense of humor to be on the same wave length as his own. He had stated as much when they were in Hawaii together.

"Do you _want_ to be doing me tonight?" He asked instead.

The blond woman bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from answering honestly. She hadn't had sex since Hawaii. So her answer was yes, yes she did! However, sex had gotten her into this, and she had to keep reminding herself that.

Instead of allowing her to answer, Darien continued, "I was actually calling to see if you wanted to get dinner with me tonight? I know this place that serves the best Cuban food in Manhattan."

The mention of food always made her mouth water, and she found herself agreeing to go out with him. She figured she might as well bite the bullet while being treated to a delicious meal and Latin food was her favorite. It didn't matter if it was Cuban, Mexican, Colombian, Dominican, Puerto Rican or any other; she loved all of their food equally.

She gave him her current address before they hung up. He would pick her up by six, the perfect dinner time in her opinion.

After they hung up Bunny dug through her suit case. Jeans were a must, as were long johns as far as she was concerned. It was too cold outside. Florida winters, while the natives thought they were freezing, were actually quite mild in comparison.

She gathered a baggy long sleeve shirt with a cute bunny print all over it, comfortable skinny jeans, and knee high boots. She was going to wear at least two shirts underneath the long sleeve. And her hair was going to be up in a topknot.

Having her looks decided, she moseyed into the adjacent bathroom to start getting ready. Tonight she was going for comfort over cuteness. Who knew how the night was going to end?

* * *

The Cuban restaurant he had mentioned looked like a hole in the wall. But Bunny knew from experience that dives were the best places to eat.

Darien had been on time when he retrieved her from the company apartment. He was dressed in chic designer clothes and looked as rich as dark chocolate. She would have felt self-conscious beside him if not for the fact that she knew he didn't care how she looked _in_ clothing so much as how she looked _out_ of them.

They were seated at a booth in the back of the restaurant. It was a narrow place with dim lighting and booths on both sides of the walls. It maybe had a total of twenty tables, which gave off quaint atmosphere.

The color schemes were earth tones, and had a calming effect on anyone who entered the establishment.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," Darien smiled sheepishly at the woman who was seated across from him.

Bunny couldn't help but see his sudden shyness at her presence as endearing.

"You're radiant," His dark blue eyes caught her lighter ones, "it's almost like you're glowing."

At that the thirty year old woman held back a wince. Glowing? Was she that obvious?

Instead of admitting anything quite yet, she gave him a kind smile, "Thank you."

They ordered and talked over drinks while they waited. His was a glass of wine, hers was sparkling water.

Darien went over his latest client and how aggravating the man was.

Bunny, however, zoned him out. Her eyes drank in the sight of his face. He was beyond handsome; his looks could put Adonis to shame. Her eyes swept over his chiseled jawline, high cheekbones, full lips and straight nose. His eyes were a deep midnight blue that almost seemed unnatural. And his black hair fell over his brow in such a perfectly tousled way that she yearned to run her fingers through it.

Their food came out quickly, and both thanked their server before digging in.

Bunny dug in with gusto, suddenly starving and enjoying every delicious bite.

Her date gave her an amused look. He had often gave her this same expression during their time in Hawaii.

"I had forgotten about your addiction to food." He grinned.

"No, this must be the baby." The woman stated thoughtlessly. She hadn't realized she had said it out loud, she had meant to keep that comment to herself. Slowly, she glanced over at her date.

His darker blue eyes were wide and he stared at her with a look of sheer panic. "_What_?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL:** Hahaha, cliffhanger. I'm evil. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit tough to spit out.

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome


	6. Order 6

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

_NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS. (I'm looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested!)_

* * *

**Order 6. Oolong Tea without Boba.**

* * *

Amy glared as she reread the divorce papers for the umpteenth time. She wasn't sure if she wanted to sign the papers to file. Would everything be split down the middle between them? Would it get ugly? She had money prior to the two of them getting married, which would stay with her. Just like Craig's would stay with him. However, she was making more than him now. Did that mean that she had to pay him alimony?

They were married for twelve years. _He_ was the one asking for a divorce. Did that mean that she still had to pay him for the next twelve years of her life?

"I still cannot believe that he filed these," She stated to Rei. Anger simmered under the surface of her skin. It was a rare emotion for Amy. She was often as cool as water, and just as fluid. "It's safe to say that I am still in shock."

Her raven haired friend sat across from her in their comfortable booth at a local café. They were meeting as a client and her lawyer, each having taken time from work to do so. This would most likely be their first consultation until everything was set up correctly in divorce court.

Rei peered at her from over the plastic menu of the quaint eatery. Her dark eyes narrowed at the documents in her friends hands. "Maybe you should stop reading those."

"He cited _irreconcilable differences_." Amy's voice was on the verge of hysteria.

The woman who sat across from her reached over and snatched the papers from her trembling hands, shoving them back into the manila folder they had been residing in. "That's enough, Ames.

The doctor groaned and ran her hands through her short, bobbed, hair, "I don't know what to do."

Her parents had gotten a divorce when she was a child. She had been lonely, and neither parent had truly been there for after the ugly divorce was settled. It was lucky that Craig and she never had a child. That would be something she would not want to put anyone through.

Since then she had vowed that when she finally married, it would be for life. Amy didn't believe in divorce for herself, not when they could work it out. Did Craig think that they couldn't go to couples counseling together? She would change for him if that's what he needed. She loved him. Didn't she?

"First, do you want to get a divorce, Ames?" Rei's voice was soft, and such a stark contrast from her usual brusque attitude that it took a moment for the woman across from her to intake what had been said.

The thought of separation had never crossed her mind, not openly. If she allowed herself to dwell on it, Craig's proposition for divorce almost felt like a relief. It made her stomach hurt. There was no doubt that there was an ulcer forming in her abdomen.

After a moment of silence, she shrugged. Shame engulfed her as she admitted honestly, "I'm not sure."

Their server was a perky twenty year old, she gave them both a happy smile and asked cheerily if they were ready to order. Her attitude reminded both older women of Bunny when she was that age.

"I wonder how Bun-Head's doing with her baby daddy issues," Rei changed the subject harshly. She was never known for her smooth transitions.

For that Amy was grateful, "Mina would most likely know."

The raven haired woman across from her chuckled, "She'll tell us if she did know any gossip."

Their lunches came quickly, with the two talking about Grandpa Hino, Asunuma, Bunny's baby bump and Lita's upcoming nuptials.

The last subject caused the shorter haired woman's heart to drop. She felt tears spring into her usual clear blue eyes and she sniffled pathetically. She was too practical to make scenes in public places, but still, Amy couldn't help herself. Grabbing a napkin, she gently dabbed her damp eyes and tried to compose herself as best as possible.

"I'm sorry about that," Her apology was only half-sincere. The other half was embarrassment.

Instead of being her usual gruff self, Rei's eyes softened kindly. "Ames, it's okay. You still have to decide if you want to sign these papers. If you'd like, I can go over them and see if he's asking for anything as compensation."

Her friend nodded, not stable enough to trust her voice. "That would be wonderful, thank you."

* * *

Amy sighed as she closed the front door behind her and latched the lock tightly. It had been another long shift at the hospital. Perhaps she would be better off in private medicine.

The townhouse was void of any life and felt barren. It was as if she were in her personal quarantined area. Prior to him leaving, her husband was greet her with a happy smile and a hot meal.

Another sigh escaped her, this one wearier than the first.

She fished her personal cell phone out of her tote bag and turned it on, noticing that there were no missed messages. Not that she expected any.

Sitting at the small dining room table, she flipped through her contacts until she reached the L's. Pressing the call button, she put the device next to her ear and waited for the ringing to start.

After the fourth ring, the person on the other line answered.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" Lita's voice was always soothing. If Amy had been considered the fluid and cool one in the group, then her friend was considered the calm before the storm. Her attitude was always laid back, relaxed, and always accepting.

Unless a person pissed her off. Then she was even more frightening than Rei on a normal day.

The doctor tried to find her words a few times, and even cleared her throat. Her typical articulate nature was failing her miserably, and she found herself gurgling, "I'm getting a divorce."

Her blue eyes took in the townhouse, realizing that her decision had been made. A divorce sounded so final. Would they split their entire belongings, or would it just be easier to sell everything, take an even cut of the money earned, and then start afresh? She couldn't quite remember how her parents did it.

"Oh, _Amy_," Lita's voice was soft and sweet, "Honey, I'm sorry this is happening to you."

It was comforting to hear her friend's empathy so clearly. Aside from Rei, no one else knew. The blue eyed woman even told her friend so over the phone. This was something she was not ready to speak about with everyone. Yes, they were all very close friends, and Amy knew it was only a matter of time before either Rei or Lita told Mina and Bunny. Still, she needed _some_ time to let it sink in before all of the girls were made aware.

"When's your next day off?" Her friend asked in her usual gentle tone.

She thought a moment and glanced over at the schedule which hung up on the refrigerator. She was typically on call on her days off, which were rare and few in-between. "Next Tuesday."

It wasn't the complete truth; she'd be on call on Tuesday. Still, it was better than—her thought processes froze. Tuesday was Christmas.

"Actually, I might be spending that day with my mother." She quickly told her friend. It was a lie, although a good one. The last thing that Amy wanted to do was be a burden to Lita during her busy holiday.

The truth was that she had planned on spending the holiday with Craig's family since her mother would be busy working and her father was never anywhere to be found. When she was a child he used to send her postcards on her birthday, but aside from that and the monthly child support, she never saw the man. Then she turned eighteen and he disappeared from her life for good.

"Oh," Her friend went silent, and the rustling of papers could be heard. Chances were that she was also glancing at her calendar. "Ah. Yeah, it's Christmas. Well, if you ever get bored of spending time with your mom, you're more than welcome to come over. Andrew's family is going to be here for dinner, so it's going to be a little crazy, but there's always room for one more."

The genuine warmth in her voice made Amy want to cry with gratitude. How did she, a quiet loner, manage to make such a wonderful friend?

"I appreciate that."

They spoke a little bit more afterwards. Mostly it was Lita interrogating Amy's feelings. Then it became late and the doctor had to get into bed, because there was a busy day early in the morning for her. Literally, her day would start a four in the morning and last until six in the evening.

With one last look around their once shared home, she turned off all of the lights and went to bed.

* * *

His name was Zoisite Saual, and he was the youngest grandson of old Mrs. Saual, and elderly woman whom was one of Dr. Mizuno's patients.

Amy was on her lunch break, if stuffing her face for ten minutes before rushing back to work would be called that.

The man, Zoisite, was handsome, intelligent, and visited his grandmother nearly every day since her admittance.

His long, wavy, blond hair was kept at shoulder length. He had deep green eyes that were always filled with a warm mirth. His features were sharp but masculine, different from Craig's boyish looks.

He was a college professor, and taught genealogy at a local university. Which Amy found beyond fascinating.

He was thirty-five, single, and had been interested in Amy ever since she was assigned his grandmother as her patient.

"Could I interest you in a cup of coffee Dr. Mizuno?" He asked, holding the steaming cup out to her as he sat across from her. He never acknowledged her hyphenated name. Not that it mattered anymore. "Its French vanilla flavored."

Amy glanced at her watch. Technically she still had twenty minutes left of her lunch break. Would having a cup of coffee with a handsome man hurt? It had been too long since she had gotten any type of attention from a person of the opposite gender.

Instead of shying away, she gave him a kind smile and accepted the cup from his long fingered hand, "Thank you."

He beamed back at her.

She knew better than to lead this man on, especially since she had only just made the decision to go through with the divorce. Still, it didn't change the fact that she enjoyed how he made her heart skip a beat every time she saw him.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: I'm a total Mina, so do you realize how HARD it was to write Amy? I felt like bashing my head into a wall a few times. This is the shortest chapter, and kind of filler. It's also very introspective. However, I've always felt that Amy lived inside of her own head most of the time anyways.

Zoisite's last name, Saual, is short of Saualpite, which was the original name for Zoisite back in the day. So, his name is a little redundant XD.

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome


	7. Order 7

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

_NO BETA. BEWARE OF ERRORS. (I'm looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested!)_

* * *

**Order 7. Rose Lychee Slush with Boba**

* * *

His early morning kisses on her shoulder are what woke her up. She smiled sleepily and stared over at their alarm clock. They had at least an hour before either of them had to get up and start their day.

Her fiancés firm mouth nibbled on her earlobe, and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"I see my plan is working," He murmured huskily in her ear as his large hands cupped her braless breast through her sleeping shirt.

Lita hummed in appreciation, she remained spooned against him, wiggling her hips onto his. "I feel that you're already standing at attention."

Andrew only chuckled breathily against the back of her neck, causing her to shiver at the feeling, "Waking up next to a beautiful woman will do that."

This time it was her that chuckled, only for it to turn into a soft sigh as he touched massaged her sensitive breast.

They had a rule about love making in the morning. It was mostly because of Lita, since she hated morning breath, but they would not face one another until they brushed their teeth. It was silly, but over the years they've managed to create the most interesting positions due to her rule.

He placed a knee in-between her legs and separated them. She had nothing more on than her cotton panties and baggy sleep shirt, and her hand stroked his arm as his free hand traveled downwards. He had on nothing but boxers. The satin texture was cool against her bare legs. He was already hard, firm, and ready against her backside.

She couldn't help but let out another girlish giggle, although it quickly became a moan as his larger fingers found the most sensitive part of her body.

They had an hour to kill, and Lita appreciated the fact that they could try to take their time.

He brought her to an orgasm with just his hand and she shook violently as it tore through her. Once he was sure she was done riding the waves of pleasure, he moved her undergarment aside and placed himself at her entrance.

Their fingers intertwined as he moved lazily inside of her.

Andrew groaned lowly in her ear, and the sound was the most erotic thing that his fiancé had ever heard. She would never get tired of hearing it.

They moved faster and his fingers were once again rubbing on her swollen bundle of nerves.

Their alarm clock began to buzz annoyingly, but neither of them stopped.

"Oh God, oh God," Lita panted. Her knees tried to pinch together unsuccessfully as she tumbled over the edge and pleasure crashed over her again, and again, and again. Andrew refused to let up, not even when she begged him to stop, her overly stimulated body was quickly becoming too sensitive.

Yet that didn't stop her from peaking repeatedly.

After what felt like an intense eternity, his hand moved away from her and gripped tightly onto her hips as he moved faster than before.

Her head fell back onto the pillow, but her high sighs became louder as he began to nearly slam against her with all of his weight.

With a hiss, he came inside of her. She held his hand tightly as he shuddered.

Afterwards he collapsed back onto his pillow and she tiredly reached over to her nightstand and turned their alarm off.

Both of them were huffing, trying to catch their breath.

Her green eyes peered over at the clock. At this rate she was going to be late for work. Her face snuggled deeper into her pillow, and she could tell that Andrew was more than likely dozing off.

"We have to get up," She reached for him with her other arm and poked his ribs.

"Mm," He groaned in response. "You should call in late to work today."

"Why?"

"So we can keep doing it."

She glanced at him and noticed the mischievous light in his hazel eyes. It was a tempting idea, if she didn't already have so many things to do that day. Running a catering company was quite literally a full time job. And Lita was too much of a perfectionist to allow anyone else to do it.

"You know I'm saving those hours for our honeymoon," She stated as she managed to roll out of bed and land on shaky legs. She used their mattress to steady herself for a bit before successfully standing fully.

He watched her hungrily, taking in her long lithe form and giving her a wolfish grin. If anyone else knew exactly how insatiable Andrew was when it came to sex, they wouldn't believe it. He was such a laid back guy, but he enjoyed some pretty interesting stuff.

She felt empowered by his blatant want of her.

Instead of allowing him to continue to have his way with her – which she wanted far more than she'd ever really admit— she moseyed into their en suite to take a shower.

Lita had just managed to finish brushing her teeth and washing the important parts of her anatomy when Andrew joined her.

"_Drew_!" She half-scolded him, noticing that his breath was now minty fresh as he gave her a deep kiss.

"You're the boss, they'll excuse you," He told her as his large hands roamed over her flat stomach and his hot mouth kissed behind her ear.

No matter how hard she tried to prevent it, she was going to be late for work.

* * *

"Uh, boss?" Chad was one of her chefs. His usual shaggy hair was pulled away from his face and back into a tight stump of a ponytail. His clear blue eyes took in Lita's form.

She had been rereading over the menu of the wedding they were going to cater that afternoon. Her green eyes moved up to his, "What's up?"

The chef shuffled his feet awkwardly before giving her a smile that was more of a grimace, "Don't mean to point out the obvious. But you have a huge hickey on the back of your neck."

His boss froze, "_What_?"

She grabbed her purse and high-tailed it to the nearest restroom. The hotel they were setting up in was grand, which high vaulted ceilings and chandeliers around every corner.

Grabbing her makeup bag from her purse, she used the hand mirror and to reflect her neck off of the larger restroom mirror. There was a large hickey just behind her left ear. A pathetic groan escaped her as she reached for her concealer and tried to do her best to tone down the angry red coloring.

After ten minutes of working in silence she deemed it okay enough to be seen in public with. The mark was barely visible under the layers of concealer and foundation.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she packed her stuff back in her purse and began to head towards where her staff was setting up. The servers had to be counted and told which sections they would be at. She had to go over the food list one last time, despite the fact that she knew everything was perfect. The wedding planner would probably want to speak to her about serving the cake. It was the last minute stuff that always made things stressful.

On her way back down the large corridor she spotted the last man she had ever wanted to lay eyes on again.

Nephrite Stanton was speaking to the wedding planner, as poised and confident as he always had been. His hair had been cut and was now short and stylish, a vast difference from his once shoulder blade length. That aside, his face looked the same as it did years ago, if not a little aged.

His ice blue eyes spotted her from over the wedding planner's shoulder. He gave an excuse to the planner, a petite redheaded woman with beautiful turquoise colored eyes, and the two went their separate ways. Her into the large ballroom, which would serve as the reception area. He, on the other hand, went to Lita.

She inwardly cursed.

"I almost didn't recognize you," Nephrite's voice was velvety smooth and deep, it caused her knees to shake. He had gestured to her white chef's jacket and dark green slacks.

This was the man who had eaten her heart and spit it out once he was done. She reminded herself that he was a chapter in her life eight years ago, back when she was only twenty-two. He had been thirty at the time. Lita had been so in love with him back then. Despite how long it had been, her heart still ached to see him looking so perfect.

"I'm catering the wedding. Do you know the newlyweds?" She asked, surprised to hear her voice sound so calm.

Nephrite shook his head, "my wife, Molly, is the wedding planner. I was just dropping off her cell phone. She tends to forget it at home."

Of course he would be married. He had probably been married when the two of them had their love affair almost a decade ago. It was a part of her life that she had struggled to put behind her, and in fact was the reason why she started dating Andrew to begin with.

"I've been thinking about you lately," Her ex admitted, his ice blue eyes sparkling, "I found an old photo of us when I was cleaning out my office the other day."

Why would he even bother to keep a picture of the two of them for so long? Nephrite wasn't the type of man who would bury something deep to run away from it. He would be the type to rip the photo up to shreds before throwing it away.

Her heart sank to her stomach at the thought of him looking at the two of them in their younger days.

"Do you have any children?" She blurted out before she had the chance to stop herself.

He seemed thrown off guard by it, but recovered quickly. "I have a daughter," The pride that filled his face was almost unbearable to look at.

Lita twisted the handles of her purse together nervously and forced a smile, "That's wonderful."

His eye caught onto her movement, and the glint of her engagement ring. "Congratulations. Have you picked a date yet?"

This entire conversation was stilted and awkward. She wanted nothing more than to get back into the kitchens and manage her staff. He made her feel ill.

"Yes. Next August. I should really get back to work," She found herself stating, "I'm catering this event."

"Ah," Realization dawned on his handsome face, "That explains the chef clothes. Well, I won't hold you up any further."

She gave him a forced smile and was about to walk away when his large hand stopped her.

"Wait, here," He handed her his business card, "We should do coffee one of these days, maybe even catch up."

Lita took his card warily and began to hurriedly walk to her station.

She wanted nothing more than to tear the card up and maybe even light it on fire. Instead, she buried it deeply into her large purse, hoping that she would forget about it until a later date.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: SURPRISE! An early update!

"_Cookiefan57:… I see you as a Bunny not a Mina_…" This reviewer right here said this and it got under my skin. Why Cookiefan57? Why would you say that? How am I more of a Bunny then Mina? You did that on purpose!

Anyways, this chapter was a nice break from all of the drama. Well…it was a tiny bit dramatic, but not too bad. Next chapter is Bunny! I don't know if anyone see's the pattern that every 2 chapters is her, the order is Mina, Rei, Bunny, Amy, Lita, Bunny, lather, rinse and repeat. I had originally planned on making this fic only 14 chapters, but now I'm not too sure.

I want to thank everyone for the support! It's really surprising that this fic has gotten so many reviews. I mean, seriously. This is my first time back to fanfiction in a year and it feels like I was given a warm welcome back. Thank you everyone!

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome


	8. Order 8

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA **Princess Moonie of the Moon**!

* * *

**EARLY UPDATE! I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!**

* * *

**Order 8. Orange Yogurt with Jelly**

* * *

He had told her to give her a day to absorb things, and just to make sure he kept his word he gave her his address. Of course Darien would live with all the other yuppies, in Brooklyn, off the water and having a perfect view of Manhattan.

The two never did get to have their dinner together.

Bunny sighed and flopped onto the giant bed. She should have added 'just kidding' quickly to the end of that sentence. He had gotten so quiet and began to ask her questions.

He doubted it was his child.

That wasn't a surprise. She would have doubted too if some random woman came up to her and said that she was with her child— if she were a man that was.

However, she wasn't the man in this predicament. Bunny Tsukino was the knocked up and thirty years old, with no idea on what her plan of action should be.

"He's probably freaking out." She said to herself out loud. If she closed her eyes she could almost pretend that she was talking to Luna, who would be curled up near the headboard.

Her cell phone was playing her cousins ringtone and she rolled off of the king sized bed easily. In a few months she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. She wasn't even showing and she was already mourning the thin shape of her body.

"What's up?" She asked as she answered, a little desperate to speak with someone.

"Bun! I got that promotion that I've been aiming for!" Mina's voice gushed exuberance and excitement, "It only took me three years!" She laughed.

Her happiness was infectious, because Bunny found herself smiling as well. "That's great news Mina."

Her voice was so sincere that she was sure it hurt to hear. People often told Bunny that she was too serene and sweet for her own good. The older she got the worse those features became, not that it was a bad thing.

If she were pregnant with a girl, she'd want her daughter to have those traits as well. The last thing the world needed was another cruel person in it.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you," Her cousin continued, "just another ten days and I'll be in Florida again."

"Who's picking you up from the airport?" She asked while pacing the apartment. She had her untouched food from the restaurant in the refrigerator. Maybe she should heat it up and begin to pig out while watching some reality TV.

"Amara," Mina answered shyly.

Amara Tenoh was her cousin's older half-sister. She had no relation to Bunny, but the thirty year old woman loved her just the same. She was quite a few years older than both Mina and Bunny, and was their hero when they were children. She was rough and believed in tough love, but knew when to be gentle.

Because Amara was a lesbian Mina's father had all but kicked her off of the family tree. After that had happened Amara decided on taking her mother's maiden name, and hadn't spoken to her father since. Her lover, Michelle, was a gentle soul with a cold heart. She was classy, but intimidating, and knew how to calm down Amara's wild ways.

Both of the older women were famous in their own respect. Michelle was a world famous violinist, and Amara was a NASCAR driver. They were both constantly traveling and working. It was a wonder how they managed to find time for each other.

"I haven't seen her in forever," Bunny sighed.

Mina hummed in agreement before changing the subject. "So, what's going on with you and Mr. Sex-on-Legs?"

"So I kind of accidently let it slip that I was pregnant."

"What? How? You're supposed to ease into these types of things!"

How would her cousin know that? She wondered if Mina was ever pregnant before. Sadly it would only be a little surprising if she ever had been.

The doorbell ringing caught her attention. Nobody besides her family and Darien knew that she would be staying at this apartment. Her heart was heavy in her chest as she made her way towards the living room window to look down into the street.

Darien waved at her from the stoop.

Her blue eyes glanced at the cable box to see the time. 10:45 PM. What was he doing here when she knew he had work early in the morning?

"Mina, he's here, I have to let you go." They exchanged brief goodbyes before hanging up with one another.

She made her way down the stairs towards the front door of the building to let him in. The first thing she noticed was that the usual prim, proper, and perfect Darien Shields looked disheveled.

He had changed from earlier that night. His grey t-shirt was rumpled, his hair seemed as if he had been running his fingers through it one too many times, and his forehead was in a permanent wrinkle.

"What're you doing here?" She asked him once they were safely inside the company apartment.

His midnight blue eyes took in all of their surroundings before taking in a deep breath, "Before anything, I want a DNA test."

His admittance threw her for a loop. It wasn't that Bunny could blame him, they barely knew each other. However, she was still a little insulted. Did he really think that she slept around with multiple men around the same time she was with him? Honestly?

Instead of blowing up, she counted to ten in her head before nodding, "I think we can do a test while the baby is still in the womb. Hang on; I have a friend who's a doctor."

Her cell phone was still lying on the coffee table where she left it when she pressed her speed dial number for Amy and left it on speaker phone.

Darien paced anxiously around the small living room, and his nervousness was starting to rub off on Bunny.

"Hey Bun, is something the matter?" Nothing had ever sounded as soothing as Amy's calm voice.

"Hey Ames," Bunny leaned closer to the cell phone, "Sorry I'm calling you so late, but I have a question to ask you."

"Oh, it's quite alright, I was getting ready to go to work. What is it that you want to ask me?"

"Darien and I were wondering, how early we can do a paternity test?" She winced as the words rolled off of her tongue.

Amy went silent on the other end of the phone, she was probably thinking. "Well, there are different types of prenatal paternity tests that can be done. There's this new procedure called the SNP Microarray. It's a non-invasive prenatal paternity test; it doesn't require a needle to be inserted into the mother's womb.

"The SNP Microarray uses a new technology that involves preserving and analyzing the baby's DNA found naturally in the mother's bloodstream. It's quite fascinating. The test is 99.9% accurate, and only requires using a tiny bit of DNA. This is the one that I recommend you do. It can be pricey though, because it's a newer procedure. You can get this done by week 9 of your first trimester.

"However, as a doctor I have to tell you all of your options. There's also Amniocentesis. You can get this done anywhere from the second trimester to the 20th week. During this procedure the doctor uses ultrasound to guide a thin needle that's inserted through your abdomen and into your uterus. There are greater risks for this one. There is a small chance that this can harm the baby or even lead to a miscarriage. Other side effects include cramping, leaking of the amniotic fluid, and vaginal bleeding. However, this test needs your doctor's consent before they allow you to do it.

"Finally there is Chronic Villus Sampling or CVS for short. Again this includes a thin needle, this time it is inserted from the vagina and through the cervix. Like the other one the doctor uses an ultra sound, but this time to obtain something called chorionic villi. The chorionic villi and the fetus come from the same fertilized egg, and have the same genetic makeup. This testing can be done earlier in pregnancy from the 10th-13th weeks

"Honestly I think the best for you and your baby will be the SNP Microarray. It has the least amount of risks known to date."

Bunny nodded, the last thing she wanted was for a long needle to go in through stomach into the womb, and she wanted less for it to go through her down stairs area through her cervix. Both sounded too painful, and she wasn't a fan of needles.

"Can you give me a rough estimate of hour much the SNP one would be?" She asked hopefully.

Her friend hummed, "It varies from state to state. It could be anywhere between two hundred and two thousand dollars."

Both she and Darien grimaced at the price.

"I hope that's helpful," Amy's tone was apologetic, "I have to let you go now Bun, elsewise I'll be late for work."

"Thank you so much Ames, bye!" She ended the call and then looked up at the man who had seated himself across from her at the coffee table.

"How many weeks are you now?" Darien asked her seriously.

Bunny sighed, "Eight weeks."

To her surprise he seemed to brighten a bit, "So that means that you'll be nine weeks before the new year. That's fantastic; you can get the test done here. I'll find you a doctor who does it and I'll pay for it too."

It was a little disconcerting for him to be so gun-ho about a paternity test. She couldn't help the bitter smile that crept over her face at the thought of how he would react when he realized that it really was his child.

* * *

New York after that had been fun. Darien didn't avoid her; he used the days that he had originally taken off for her to spend time with her. They went to the top of Rockefeller Center together and took photos of the city from all angles. They visited the World Trade Center Memorial. They spent Christmas together visiting Time Square and Central Park.

Spending Christmas traveling around the city instead of at home with her family was a strange feeling. She called her parents in the evening and spoke to them and her brother. She texted all of her friends as well, everyone was doing fine. Still, nothing beat a holiday at home surrounded by loved ones.

The cold was also a little unbearable. Negative 6 degrees had been the high for one of the days, and some parts of the cement were slick with ice from the sleet. She was happy that she had brought her boots, scarf, earmuffs, and thick thermal clothing.

That aside it almost felt like a vacation.

Darien was sweet to her and was the upmost gentleman in every way.

Today she was shopping in the city alone, having promised to meet up with Darien for lunch.

His office building was near Wall Street, and Bunny had gotten a little lost at first before finding the large brick building. It had beautiful architecture, as most places in New York City did.

Darien was already waiting for her outside of his building, his phone in hand, but he slipped it quickly back into his pocket once he spotted her blond head walking through the crowded sidewalk towards him.

"I was just about to call you," He stated as he led the way towards a nearby café.

The place was warm and inviting. Jazz music wafted throughout the air and Bunny immediately relaxed after the two placed their orders and sat in a nearby booth.

"So I've found a doctor who will do the SNP microarray," The man across from her told her.

"Oh?" She was a little nervous. It wasn't that she didn't know the child was Darien's, but what about the side effects? She had done an internet search on it the night prior, trying to find out everything possible about it. She had called her doctor about it too, and Catzi had been on board with the idea, which should have pacified any doubts. It didn't.

Her search left her empty handed as well. The scientific data that had shown up was confusing and she could find nothing that told her anything useful.

Darien nodded, "Yes, I can make you an appointment if you'd like."

She nodded, suddenly insecure. "What if I don't want to keep it? I mean, you're the father, but…" she let her sentence hang.

His blue eyes peered at her curiously, "But what if I'm willing to take it from you and keep it? What if I want a child?"

The tension between them became thick. She didn't want to leave her baby and never be a part of its life. She wasn't that type of woman.

"It's not that I don't want a baby," Bunny told him in a small voice, "I just don't know what to do."

His expression softened, "Listen, if this child is mine then I want it. The decision is entirely up to you, but I've never really had a family. I'm thirty-three now, and I don't want to be an old dad."

"I can understand that."

He reached over and grabbed her hand in his, his thumb rubbing over her knuckles. "Listen, I like you Bunny. Our week in Hawaii—I've never done anything like that before. I'm not one to have casual sex on a whim, but something about you drew me in.

She had been told many times in the past that she was like a flame to a moth.

"I wouldn't mind trying to make this work." He told her.

Bunny stared at him, "I…" Her mouth opened and closed like a gapping fish. Their food was brought to them and the server was well out of earshot when she tried again. "No.

"Excuse me?"

"No," She found herself saying again, "I would love to have that test done, but I'm not going to jump into a relationship with you just because you knocked me up. That's not fair to anyone in this."

Darien took in what she said. Bunny had her pride, despite her sweet disposition. "How about we'll just see how this goes? You live in Florida and I live in New York, are you willing to move up north?"

"Are you willing to move down south?" She countered with an arched brow. "How about we just cross all of these bridges when we get to them? Now, tell me more about this doctor."

* * *

Dr. Tomoe was a little creepy for Bunny, but he was professional and was passionate about his work.

"All we have to do is take a sample of blood from the both of you," He told them as he and his nurse placed rubber bands on both of their left arms.

"I guess now's a bad time to mention my fear of needles," Darien gave a pathetic half-smile to Bunny.

She grinned in response. She wasn't a fan of needles either but she didn't mind as much. Her veins were good and were usually easy to find. The nurse working on her arm was gentle and she barely felt a thing as a vile of blood was taken.

After everything was said and done, Dr. Tomoe said, "The results will be in within three to five business days. We'll call both of you and send you each a copy of the results."

They thanked the doctor and left shortly after.

"That nurse was giving me the stank eye!" Bunny exclaimed once they were back outside and in the flow of foot traffic. "She was giving you this wanton look and me this look of pure disgust!"

To her delight Darien laughed, "Maybe she felt sorry for me. She probably thought you were a cheating wife."

The blond woman gave him an impish grin, "Please, if anything you're the insecure husband."

When he grabbed her hand shyly, she could do nothing more that revel in the warmth that spread throughout her chest.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder how things would be in the months to come.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Okay, here is the Bunny chapter everyone wanted so badly. As I've written in the past, this fic will focus on _all_ of the inner scouts! Please stop harassing me about Bunny, or if you are going to harass me, make sure that you do so for the other characters as well. Sure, one or two of the other chapters were fillers, but everyone has their stories.

Now that I'm done with that rant, here is the link from where I go all that lovely information about prenatal paternity: americanpregnancy prenataltesting/ paternitytesting. html No one can say that I don't site my sources!

So what did you guys think of Bunny's chapter?

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome


	9. Order 9

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA **Princess Moonie of the Moon**!

* * *

**Order 9. Caramel Milk Tea with Boba**

* * *

She was late. Why was that surprising? Mina was always late in some way, shape or form. Her heel broke as she ran to catch the trolley, and she stumbled her way onto the cart before it started moving.

Cursing inwardly, she frowned morosely down at her broken knock off heel. She should really start carrying super glue around with her.

Mina quickly hopped off at her stop and practically sprinted home barefoot. She only had a few hours before her flight took off.

The man sitting on her stoop made her stop abruptly. Her blue eyes narrowed at the sight of him and the duffle bag near his feet.

"What're you doing here?" She asked as she stomped past him to unlock the front door to her row house.

To her annoyance he stood behind her and let himself in. He looked tired, more tired than she had ever seen him.

"I was kicked out," He told her as he stood in the foyer.

Mina, on the other hand, had been in a whirlwind and was making sure all of her last minute arrangements were in place. Currently she was hunting Artemis down to put him in his carrying case.

"What?" She froze and stared at him, the white cat held precariously in her arms, "Why? Did she find out about all of your indiscretions?"

Kunzite shrugged, "We had a disagreement."

The blond woman rolled her eyes at him and gently put Artemis away in his case. The white feline mewed pathetically, and tried to put his paws through the bars of the carrying cases door. The cat was small enough to fit under the plane's chair; he would be with her the entire ride.

"You can't stay here."

"Mina—"

"No," The cold glare that came from her made his heart stop. "Stay with one of your daughters, stay with one of your _other_ girlfriends, find a hotel, do something. I have to finish packing. You _cannot_ squat here."

She made her way up the stairs to the second landing and into her bedroom to grab her luggage. It was just one check-in bag, a pretty white casewith orange polka dot shell top that made it up to her hips.

Once that was all taken care of she noticed that her ex-lover was still standing in the same spot, looking at pathetic as ever.

"You need to leave," Her voice was as hard as steel.

"Mina, there wasn't anyone else besides—"

"_No_," She was suddenly before him, poking his chest with a pointy finger, "You wouldn't leave your wife for me before, and I'm sure as _hell_ not going to allow you to come to me now that she _dumped_ you. Go back home to your wife and work it out, but stay the hell out of my life!"

By now he was closer to the door and she wretched it open, practically pushing him out onto the stoop and kicking his duffle bag out after him.

Slamming the door on his face, Mina made her way back up towards the second landing to take a quick shower before changing and going to the airport. She had Artemis, her luggage, and her purse all ready at the foot of the stairs, all that was left was her.

She refused to allow the hot tears beneath her lids to fall while she was in the shower. She resisted the ache in her heart to solidify into a full on break.

When the cab showed up, Mina was ready and opened the front door. Kunzite was out of sight, and she tried to ignore the bitter disappointment which swept through her.

* * *

The plane ride was nearly ten hours long, that didn't include boarding or departing. Mina had drugged Artemis halfway through so that he would sleep peacefully.

She was restless and exhausted once she landed, sending a quick text out to her older half-sister that she had arrived and was picking up her luggage in the baggage claim.

Orlando International Airport was the same as it always was. She smiled fondly as she remembered how Bunny and she would go to the shops and restaurants and made a day of hanging out at the airport. They were lame kids.

Artemis needed to be let out soon.

Once she retrieved her luggage and secured the cat's case on the top of it, she spied the pet walking area and reached into her purse for her cat's harness and leash. People were always amazed by the fact that she walked her cat. Mina saw it more as that her feline companion wouldn't want to run away as much if he already knew what was out there.

He licked her hand with his sandpaper tongue, and nuzzled his head against. He cooperated as she placed the harness over his lithe body and put him on the ground.

Artemis stayed beside her; large blue eyes took in all of the people and refused to budge from Mina's side.

Rolling the bag behind her, she gently encouraged her cat to move before they headed outdoors.

The heat was the first thing that she noticed. Not that it was hot per se, it was late December after all. However, Florida winters were mild at best. It could not have been lower than 50 degrees Fahrenheit. It was a complete contrast to the harsher England weather.

Artemis relieved himself in a nearby bush and Mina waited to see if she could spot her older sisters sports car.

Amara did not disappoint. The car was a jet black 1950's Mustang. It revved and purred as it made its way down to her. People around her stopped and looked stared at the car in awe.

Her sister stopped before her and hopped out, a large smile on her beautifully androgynous face.

She was always very beautiful. With a long body similar to Mina's, only much taller. Her physic was that of a runner, with long muscular legs and a slim torso. Now, however, Amara was donning straight legged jeans, flat ankle high boots, and a comfortable looking leather jacket. Her short blond hair had a beanie placed on top of it; she looked more boyish than ever.

"Hey babe," Her voice had always been sensually husky. Mina couldn't help but giggle at the sound, "You need a lift?"

Artemis's ears perked up at the sound of Amara before waltzing up to her and standing on his hind legs. His front paws holding onto her knee as he peered at up her.

"Oh, you brought the rug rat too." Her older sister unclipped the leash from the harness and picked the cat up. She cooed at him before giving Mina a half hug with one arm. "Come on; let's get your stuff in the car."

"You didn't bring Michelle with you?" The younger of the two asked once they were both situated into the vehicle. Artemis was rolled up comfortably on her lap.

Amara snorted, "She's busy working since her next show is at the Orlando Philharmonica in February. Not that she needs the practice, but she is nervous since this is her first American tour."

"That's so amazing," Her younger sister stated. Her eyes were glued onto the window; it had been a few years since she had been home. Orlando had changed quite a bit, there seemed to have been brand new developments around every corner.

Mina would be staying at Bunny's apartment, it was easier this way since her cousin was out of town currently and her sister was currently living out of a hotel room. Her parents' house was not an option. They were better to love from a distance.

The two of them spoke of their lives. The sisters usually talked twice a month, so it wasn't as if they were totally oblivious about each other's lives.

"Are you still seeing that married guy?" Amara suddenly asked as she helped Mina gather her things and take it up the three flights to Bunny's apartment.

The question caught her off guard. She was a bit jet lagged, and Kunzite was the last thing that she wanted to think about. The man had the audacity to think that she would take him back in after years of dealing with him. He never promised her that he would leave his wife for her. He never said that he loved her, that didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

"No," She responded as she searched through her large purse for Bunny's spare key. "I ended that about a month ago."

Amara didn't have to know that the man had showed up at her front door just twelve hours prior. It didn't matter; Mina had kicked him out, despite how much she didn't want to.

Instead, her sister gave her a proud look, "Good. Married men are the worst."

"So says the lesbian."

They exchanged amused glances before entering.

When they were children, Mina had always envisioned Bunny's apartment to look similar to her bedroom. She expected pinks and whites, bunnies and rainbows, unicorns and crescent moons. Her cousin did adapt those childish decorations and modified them so that everything was more adult.

The apartment had a shabby chic quality, but felt homey, and strayed away from feeling as if an old woman resided in it.

Artemis moseyed about the apartment, no doubt smelling Luna's lingering scent.

"So what're your plans for tonight?" Amara asked from the foyer. She was obviously more than ready to leave; she probably had a busy schedule and took the time out of it to pick up her little sister before rushing back to work.

"Uh, I think Lita wanted me over for dinner at her place tomorrow," She yawned, "I'll call her after I take a nap to verify. Who knew that sitting for ten plus hours could make a person so tired? I think it's also the fact that I'm five hours behind."

It was seven in the evening. Mina had left England at two in the afternoon. The time difference would be something she'd have to get used to. Back in England she would be in bed by now.

Amara nodded, "Well, do you want me to pick you up any food?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. Bunny left her car keys around here somewhere, and I saw a Publix down the road."

This was the awkward part between the two of them. Neither was particularly skilled with good-byes, at least not with each other.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll get in contact with you later this week, we can do lunch or something."

"That sounds good."

"See you, kitten."

"Bye."

Mina was left alone in Bunny's apartment with only Artemis as her companion. The white feline was too busy digging his claws in Luna's scratching post to really care.

She decided it was best to just take another shower, this time dragging the cat along with her. He was in an airplane and an airport just as long as she had been. He was probably dirtier too since he's naked.

The blond woman gave her cat an evil smile. He was none the wiser.

* * *

Her cell phone was ringing loudly, and it was what woke her at 2AM. Mina's vision was blurry as she reached for her cellular device. If it was work, she was going to commit murder when she got back.

The number was unknown, and she already guessed who it was before she even had to answer. Should she answer? With a sufferable sigh, Mina clicked the green button and placed her phone to her year.

"Hello?" She croaked. Artemis flicked her ears from his curled up position on the pillow beside her.

"You can have him," The woman's voice was sultry, despite hissing those words.

"Wait," Mina sat up abruptly, suddenly very much awake. "_What_? Who is this?"

The heavy dread that knotted in her stomach told her that she knew who the woman was. How the woman got her number was an easy guess as well.

The woman's voice continued, "You know damn well who this is." Her English accent was sharp and posh.

"I don't want him." Fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

The silence between them was thick.

Kunzite's wife spoke up again, "I don't want him either. From what he's told me, you broke up with him so he broke up with me."

It was surreal how calm she sounded. She was too accepting of the fact that her husband of twenty-five years had been having an affair for the last half decade.

"Oh God, he's filing for divorce?" A small part of Mina was ecstatic, but that part was tiny. The rest of her was disgusted and confused. Why would he do this? Now that he couldn't have his cake and eat it too? It made no sense to her whatsoever.

His (soon-to-be-ex) wife snorted. It was such an unladylike sound that it caused the younger woman to wince. "We've both have been having affairs for years. People like us do that, _child_."

The word was spat at her.

"You sound like a sweet girl; that's why I'm telling you this. I'm his second wife, and was the mistress during his first marriage. I had his children, and most of his time, but I knew it would only last so long. If he cheated on his first wife _with me_, how would he not do it again _to me_? So I did it first. We've been playing this game for the last decade or so, I suppose Kunzite has just grown tired of it."

Mina wondered what she had gotten herself involved in, "But he and I aren't together—"

"Yes," The woman on the other end of the line drawled, "He told me of that. We'll be cordial towards one another, and you and I shall meet in person soon enough. This divorce will be over with quickly. I suspect that the two of you will be married by the years end."

"No," The steel edge took over her voice again. She half suspected that she had a split personality. "I don't want him back. It was lovely finally getting to talk to you. Please excuse me, but I am going to get off of the phone now, it's in the early morning hours where I currently and I would love to get some sleep. Congratulations on your upcoming divorce."

Quickly she hung up and flopped back down onto the bed. Her cat's blue eyes opened into slits as he stared at her before closing them gain.

"I am not taking that man back in," She informed her cat primly. He ignored her and went back to sleep. She envied him for that, because she didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: I wanted to make Mina a strong woman, like she is in the manga. She loves love, but she'll be forever alone. It's a little tragic…maybe she'll have a happy ending…eventually.

ADD ME ON INSTAGRAM: xivz

Do it.

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome.


	10. Order 10

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA **Princess Moonie of the Moon**!

* * *

**Order 10. Red Bean Slush with Boba**

* * *

Her grandfather was still under observation; he missed the holiday's at home. It was Rei's first Christmas without her grandpa, despite the fact that they didn't celebrate it. Still, traditionally they would have dinner and feast on whatever strange things that she would put together.

This year it was spent with Itto and Hotaru, which was nice, although not as rambunctious. She never realized how much her grandpa was the life of the party.

Christmas was over now and New Year's Eve was fast approaching. It was only a few days away, Rei's firm was having their holiday party and she was practically forced to join if she wished to make partner. She still had to go shopping for a cocktail dress; it was a good thing that Mina was back in Orlando. The woman knew fashion.

Currently she was on her way to meet the girls for lunch. It had been a long time since they had all gotten together. With the exception of Bunny that was. The ditzy blond was still in New York and wouldn't be back until New Year's Eve.

Lita had been in charge of picking up Mina, since she wanted to drop Luna back off at the apartment now that there was a person residing in it.

Amy had the day off from the hospital and was most likely the first person there. No doubt she had already managed to get the four of them a booth.

_Sea Thai_ came into view and Rei found her way into the measly parking lot. She remembered when Bunny had discovered the place. It looked like a hole in the wall, like some place that she would never step foot into. It was a pleasant surprise when entering the establishment. It only got better when one tasted the food.

She grinned at the Amy, who was the first person there as per usual. "Long time no see."

The doctor offered her own smile in return, "It's nice to have lunch and not talk about divorce papers over it."

Not a moment after she sat down did a head full of sun-bleached blond hair was practically shoved into Rei's face as arms circled around her neck, nearly choking her.

**"**I've missed you guys so much!" Mina's squealed directly into her ear before attacking the woman who sat across from them.

The brunette in the group gave an amused shake of her head as she sat down besides Rei. "I received the same treatment when I picked her up."

For a moment the four of them felt like young teenagers again, hanging out at the mall's food court and making eyes at Andrew, who had been working at a smoothie hut at the time. They gave each other nostalgic smiles before the waitress appeared to take their drink orders.

Mina jumped right into conversation about her recent promotion and how she was now going to be in charge of the models when she got back to England. She glowed with excitement, but never once mentioned a love life.

Lita showed off her engagement ring. A decent sized emerald with two smaller diamonds resting on either side of it on a silver band. It was beautiful in a simple way, and reflected its wearer perfectly.

The women awed over it, admiring how it shinned in the lighting.

Rei told everyone that she lived with Itto now, that they were looking for a house (although she had yet to tell that tidbit to her live-in boyfriend), and how they had both agreed that her grandfather should be living with them once he gets out of the hospital.

After they were halfway done with their meals, Amy dropped her divorce bomb. Although they all knew that they all knew. The women still acted appropriately about it.

It was strange to hear the adult problems the four of them were complaining or discussing, and it was hard to not notice the empty spot which Bunny usually took up.

* * *

She was in the living room the next day, having gotten home before her boyfriend. She had already showered and was wearing sweats, her hair up in a sloppy bun as she searched the internet for houses that were for sale. The dinner that she had cooked was covered and placed into containers for whenever Itto got home from work.

He was strolling through the door, undoing his tie with one hand when her phone began to buzz.

Her father's name flashed across the screen. Whenever the man called it never was for any good news.

With a grimace she answered her cell phone, "Yes?"

**"**What are you going to do about your grandfather?" His voice was just as crisp and cold as she remembered it. There was a surge of pure resentment towards this man, before she swallowed it down and took in a deep breath.

Her grandfather had been her late mother's father; therefore he had no relation to her father. She wondered why the man was asking, "After he gets out of the hospital I plan on moving him in with us."

**'**Us' had a nice ring to it, she was sure that her father didn't know about her and Itto. It wasn't any of his business either way.

Unfortunately, the man took note of the word, "You moved in with that poor boy, didn't you?"

Anger flared, "You have _no_ control over my life, nor do you have any right to say anything to me about it. You gave that up when you abandoned me in order to pursue your new wife and career."

The words were sharp, and she had been dying to say them for years. For some reason, however, Rei only felt more heated after they were out in the open. Her own words added fuel to her fire, and she was ready to go on a rampage.

She must have gotten her temper from her mother, because her father's voice was as calm and uncaring as ever, "Enough with the dramatics." The tone he used was one that she used to be afraid of as a child, "I've arranged for your grandfather to be placed into a nursing facility, they can give him the proper care there."

**"**The hell they will," She spat, "He's living with _me_. Just because he's not doing well doesn't mean he's a lame horse that needs to be put down. He'll be fine soon enough. As usual you're wasting your money and my time."

**"**This is not up for debate—"

**"**You're right, this discussion is over."

She hung up on him before he could counter with another word.

Flopping back down onto the couch, she all but threw her phone down onto the nearby coffee table.

The man was insufferable on a good day, Rei could barely stand him. She blamed her distaste for her father on the fact that he did abandon her after her mother died. She was quite aware that she looked very similar to the woman, but she also knew that she took after her father too much for him to use that excuse on her. He had gotten rid of her the first chance he could.

Luckily her grandfather had taken her in, at the time she barely knew the old man, but they mourned her mother together. Rei had been eight years old, and she remembered when her grandfather had put her back into school, she had problems adjusting and even gotten into a fight with two boys within that first week. Yet the old man had been patient with her and always had a smile and kind word to give out.

The thought of putting him in a nursing home repulsed her. As if he was a burden! It was unacceptable, especially since he would recover and be fine once everything was said in done. He needed someone to make sure he ate properly of course, so that he wouldn't have another heart attack, but that's what Rei was there for.

Then there was the fact that her father had insulted Itto.

Her nails dug into the palms of her hands hard enough to cut through the skin as she desperately tried to contain herself.

From down the hallway she could hear the shower running. Despite having just bathed, she meandered her way towards the bathroom. Whenever she was angry like this, there was only one outlet which helped her cope.

She was naked by the time she made it into their shared bathroom.

Itto seemed to be expecting her and welcomed her into the shower with open arms. The hot water pulsed down onto them as he kissed her passionately. His tongue was scorching against hers, and his larger hands freely roamed her body with a confidence that she could appreciate.

He was already hard against her navel, and she couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her as his middle finger twirled around the most sensitive bud on her body.

Her legs twitched on their own as his finger pressed harder against her. Rei bit his clavicle and held onto his shoulders tightly.

**"**Stop fighting me," Itto's voice was low in her ear. He nipped the lob and began to move his finger in tighter circles.

**"**Fuck," his girlfriend spat as pleasure flared through her body. Her legs turned to jelly and she arched herself against him firmly. Her eyes slammed shut and the water fell over her face.

When she came back down from her high, she stared at him blurrily. He had his typical smug look, a sharp grin that made him look like a boy who knew he was in trouble but enjoyed it.

With one hand on her bare back to keep her study, he reached over her and turned off the running water.

Sex in the shower always overheated Rei, and the two times they've tried it she passed out halfway through.

**"**Come on," he helped her dry off and practically carried her to their shared bedroom since her legs were too shaky to stand on.

As soon as she was on the bed, he was on top of her, kissing her languidly and twining their tongues together.

She sighed heavily as he kissed along her neck and pulse point, suckling gently on the sensitive skin.

Her hands ran though his soft unruly curls, as he continued his destination downwards. When his mouth went over her breast, her back arched upwards. His teeth nibbled her nipple and she couldn't help the soft mewls which escaped her.

His hands roamed over her flat stomach, and held firmly onto her hips, kneading the area.

**"**Itto," She muttered as he tried to go lower, "wait."

He peered up at her, his chin dug into her stomach. His green eyes sparkled up at her, "hm?"

Her face flushed under his gaze, it wasn't that Rei was shy. By all means, she had no problems telling her lover what she wanted. Still, there were times when he would look painfully beautiful to her, and she would suddenly find herself inarticulate.

**"**Get up here, lay down next to me."

He had a look of slight confusion on his face before doing what she ordered him to do.

It was time for her to start worshipping him as much as he did her. It would only be fair, despite how much she enjoyed that he treated her like a goddess.

She leaned over him and gave him a soft kiss on the mouth. "I love you."

The words weren't said often to each other, but Rei realized that she felt them wholeheartedly, and with everything that was going on in her life with her grandfather, she felt that Itto deserved to know.

Instead of saying something to ruin the moment (as he often did), he replied, "I love you too."

His warm smile as he watched her kiss her way down his body was almost too much for her to bear. For some reason it always surprised her how kind and understanding he was.

When she took him into her mouth, his body tensed. He gently petted her hair and rubbed down the curve of her spine until his hands grabbed her bottom and gave it a squeeze.

His little huffs of breath and his soft groans egged her own. She added a hand to help her movements and he let out a strangled moan.

Rei felt empowered, and she didn't let up until her jaw began to ache. Although she didn't allow her boyfriend any time for reprieve when she was suddenly sliding herself over him, and taking him in one inch at a time until she was fully seated.

**"**God," Itto let out a husky chuckle, "You're such a control freak."

She flexed her hips and enjoyed the grimace of pleasure that flashed across his face, "My name's not God. But yes, yes I am."

Her anger towards her father and her family problems were completely forgotten as she rode him at her own pace.

His hands roamed her body before settling on her thighs, helping her move up and down as he swayed his own hips into her. When his thumb found her sensitive spot again, Rei couldn't control how she moved. She was practically convulsing on top of him, and he gave her a cocky grin as her smaller fingers dug into his chest.

**"**_Cheater_," She hissed as she came a second time.

Her lover merely laughed before rolling them over and continuing where they left off. His long, hard, thrusts caused her to quiver. Her legs were beginning to go numb, but she didn't care as her eyes stayed focused on his face.

When he realized she was watching him, he leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss.

For Rei, the night ended much better than how it started.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: What's there to say about this chapter? It was a little difficult to get into Rei's character. She's a perfect lawyer though. I think I've made her too calm, but I'd also like to think that she's matured as she's gotten older. But she still has her daddy issues. I just wanted to get into the relationships that Rei has in her life. There will be more excitement in the next chapter.

Sea Thai is an actual place. It's been labeled the best Thai place in Orlando for a few years in a row. It is a hole in the wall lol, and does not look like the type of place a person would want to enter, until they do. I discovered it years ago, and it sparked my love for Thai food. Americanized Thai food lol, yummy.

Don't forget to add me on instagram: xivz

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome


	11. Order 11

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA **Princess Moonie of the Moon**!

* * *

**Order 11. Durian Slush with Boba**

* * *

The results had come out positive, not that Bunny doubted it. Still, she let out a sigh of relief all the same.

Her bags were repacked and she was ready to spend the New Year with her family back down south. Beside her was Darien, who had decided last minute to come along with her. She was planning on telling her family at their traditional New Year's Eve party, and he wanted to be there when she did.

"You really don't have to do this," She told him for what felt like the millionth time. It wasn't that the blond woman didn't appreciate; she just didn't want him there if he only felt like this was his obligation. They had yet to discuss their upcoming parental roles.

His deep blue eyes glanced over at her, "Do you not want me there?"

The truth was they hadn't spoken about anything that had any relevance to their situation. They talked about everything under the sun but their baby.

Oh jeez, just thinking about the little bunny in her oven made Bunny's head spin.

"My cousin is staying with me until the second week of January," She countered instead.

Darien merely shrugged, "I was planning on getting a hotel room anyway."

"You can stay with me."

"Only if you'll have me."

He was too calm and collected about this entire thing. If it were her, she'd be freaking out. Actually, she _was_ freaking out, but for an entirely different reason. This creature growing inside of her was _hers_; there was already a bond there that Bunny couldn't quite describe.

The handsome man beside her was a stranger, and she'd have to share this precious new life with him. To say she was nervous was inadequate.

"What am I supposed to introduce you as?" The blond asked him as the finished going through JFK's security checkpoints. She had already informed Mina that he was going back with her. Not surprisingly her cousin had been entirely too gun-ho about the idea.

He shrugged and ran a hand through his dark hair, giving it that effortlessly messy look. All-in-all she could have picked a worse looking guy to be the father of her child. With their looks combined their kid was going to be gorgeous when they grew up.

Darien had insisted that he wheel her bag, not caring that it was pink with Minnie Mouse all over it. Slung over her luggage was his army green duffle bag, and the masculine contrast made something inside of Bunny ache.

"You can always say that I'm your boyfriend."

"Who they've never met before?" It wasn't as if she introduced every guy she dated to her parents, she actually tried to avoid it. However, they had met Seiya within the first week of the two of them making it official. She had honestly seen a future with that man, and unfortunately so did her parents. There was just no way for her to come out of this situation not looking like a bad person.

"You _could_ say that I'm the guy who knocked you up," His casual response caused both of them to exchange a look before they shared a laugh. "Hey, it's the truth."

Bunny shook her head, "I'm sure my dad would appreciate that."

They took two seats near a large window facing the runway, their plane had just landed and people were getting off of it.

After a moment of silence she spoke again, "I guess we'll have to settle for boyfriend, since I'm telling them I'm pregnant and all."

They both winced at the p-word. They weren't in denial; it just still hurt to hear out loud.

Darien leaned back into his seat, extending his long legs out before him, "This is all so surreal. Honestly, I never expected something like this to happen to me. I had always thought I would live alone until I'm old and die a cankerous old man. This really dampens my plans."

The casual smile he threw at her made her heart skip a beat.

"Well, you can still die a cankerous old man, but I'm pretty sure your future grandchildren wouldn't appreciate it."

His smile warmed considerably, "Jeez, this is really happening."

Her light blue eyes drank him in before she nodded, a reciprocating smile on her face, "Yes."

They boarded shortly after. Darien managed to convince an older woman to switch seats with him so that he could sit next to his pregnant wife. Bunny had to stifle a snort with how thickly he had laid it on, and was surprised that the woman fell for it. It had to have been because of his dashing good looks.

He took her hand in his halfway during the flight, lacing their fingers together. Bunny gently squeezed his flanges before she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Remember when I said that my cousin was picking us up?" She asked him later on, once they were passing baggage claim.

He nodded; his dark blue eyes took in all of the sights around him. OIA was completely different from JFK, and he couldn't help but drink it all in.

Bunny thought of her words carefully, "She's a bit…she can be a bit…Mina is just a little hyper and out of control sometimes."

That was putting it as simply as possible. Mina had enough energy that she put the energizer bunny to shame. And the more excited she got, the worse she was.

Her male companion gave her a smirk, "I'm sure I'll survive."

They made it to the outside pick-up area and she called her cousin to let her know which terminal they would be waiting at.

From her apartment to the airport it was only a fifteen minute drive at most. So when Mina sped into the arriving area, weaving like a mad woman, in just under ten minutes, Bunny nearly had a heart attack.

Her little white hatchback nearly skidded to a halt in front of them and she all but snatched her keys from her cousin's hand as soon as the other blond popped out of the vehicle.

Mina pouted for a millisecond before practically bulldozing her cousin over into a tight hug, "I've missed you so much!"

Bunny tried her best to push the woman off, but couldn't quite manage. "You'll hurt the baby!" She blurted.

Immediately the bubblier blond let go of her, a sheepish smile on her face, "Sorry. It's just been forever since we've seen each other." Her bright blue eyes wandered over to the man who was standing on the curb, and her jaw dropped. "Is this _him_?"

"You've mentioned me before?" The raven haired man asked curiously.

"Mina, this is Darien. Darien, this is Mina," The shortest person out of the trio introduced.

"Mr. Sex-on-Legs himself," Mina grinned cattily, "It's a pleasure to meet the father of my cousin's child."

The man merely arched a brow at Bunny at the nickname before grinning at the other blond woman. "The pleasure's all mine."

They made short work of entering the car, Mina was kicked into the back seat.

Darien was silent the entire ride from the passenger's seat, but he took in what little of Orlando that he could see before they made it to Bunny's apartment complex. It was a quaint gated community that had a lot of families living in the area.

She parked in her reserved spot and motioned for everyone to get out.

Being the gentleman that he was, the raven haired man took both of their bags and carried them up the three flights of stairs until they reached her specific apartment.

"The place is clean, right?" She asked Mina.

Her cousin nodded, "I've only been here two days! My mess is contained to the guest room."

Luna and Artemis were curled up together on the loveseat when the front door opened; both cats perked up and stared with luminescent eyes.

"Luna!" Bunny cooed. She half expected her old cat to turn her back on her and sulk. Instead the feline hopped off of the couch and moseyed over to her owned, rubbing herself along the blond woman's ankles.

The pregnant woman reached down and picked up her fourteen year old companion, nuzzling her and noticing that the cat had gained some weight in the two weeks that she was away. Lita had been feeding her well.

"Come on in," She grinned at Darien, and noticed how Mina petted Artemis lazily before going into the kitchen.

Her apartment was a little on the small side. Cozy is the word that she would use if asked.

Luna was still nuzzling her and purring happily when the tall man entered across the threshold.

"I can take that stuff to my room," Bunny offered while taking the handle of her bag.

He easily shrugged her off, "I've got it, where's your room?"

After they had eaten and after showers were taken, Darien had offered to take the couch. To which Mina snorted loudly, claiming that the deed had already been done and there was no use to behave chivalrous now. Bunny was inclined to agree with her.

They fit together perfectly, curled on top of each other like Luna and Artemis had been.

Without any real thought, Darien kissed her goodnight. It was a warm press of his mouth against her own, and it left her yearning for more than just a simple smooch.

Unfortunately, fatigue won over lust, and she fell asleep shortly after.

She woke up to her cell phone blaring loudly in the kitchen. Both she and Darien groaned at the annoying sound.

"What time is it?" He asked blurrily. Luna hopped up from wherever she was hiding to lie on his chest. He had a case of extreme bedhead, and he looked more like a child than a grown man. It warmed her heart.

"I dunno." The blond grunted as she rolled out of bed.

Mina had beaten her to the living room. Her bleach blond hair had been thrown up into a sloppy bun and there were still pillow marks on her cheek. It was nine in the morning, which normally wasn't too early, but for some reason lethargy plagued the apartment.

Her caller ID told her that it was her mother. Both she and her cousin groaned before she answered it. The other blond woman meandered into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"Hi mom," Bunny greeted, well aware that she sounded groggy, from her peripheral vision she could spot Artemis stretching languidly by the guest room's door.

"I was wondering if you were back in town yet," Her mother's tone suggested that she already knew that her daughter was back in town. She was just being her nosey self. Ikuko Tsukino cleared her throat, "A little birdy told me that you brought a friend back with you."

Someday Bunny was going to figure out who her mother's resources were. She hadn't told anybody except her friends that she had brought Darien back with her. She wondered which one of the girls squealed.

"Yes mama, I brought a guy friend with me. He's very nice, and I like him a lot."

"Another boyfriend so soon," Her mother clucked her tongue, "What about Seiya? He was such a nice boy and—"

"Mama, I'm pregnant," The thirty year old cut her off, there was never any use playing games with her mom. The woman always found the truth out no matter what, and Bunny was tired of keeping it a secret. She may have only been roughly ten weeks along, but she was close enough to her second trimester that it was safe to tell her family.

She could hear her mom's phone drop and waited patiently for the older woman to pick it back up.

"I knew it," Ikuko whispered, "I knew there was an important reason as to why you couldn't spend Christmas with us. Oh, my _baby_, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Mina nudged a mug off coffee into her cousin's hand and flopped down on the sofa besides her. Artemis jumped onto the bleach blondes lap and the woman petted him softly, her ice blue eyes on the other woman's face.

Bunny let out a wet laugh, "A big mess, obviously. Darien and I are trying to figure it out, but I think we'll be okay. I want you guys to meet him though."

Her mother hummed, "When did this happen? Where did you meet him?"

"I met him while on my vacation in Hawaii."

"Ah, before Seiya got into the picture then," The thirty year old could practically see her mother nodding, "Well, you'll have to tell your father—"

"_Mama_!"

"No, I won't get in the middle of that. We'll see you tomorrow night for the New Year's Eve party. I love you very much and look forward to seeing the both of you." Her mother said her goodbyes and hung up.

"Does Darien's family know?" Mina asked curiously.

"I don't have a family," The man in question's voice made both women jump and turn on the couch to face them.

He was still in his pajama'sas well, Luna perched on his shoulders and nuzzling his face. He made his way to the coffee pot to pour himself a drink, not bothering to put in any cream or sugar in it.

"I'm an orphan," He explained as he settled on the loveseat across from the blond duo. "When I was about eight years old my family and I got into a horrible car accident. The car apparently flipped over the railing on an overpass and fell into a lake. I was jettisoned out of the car as it was freefalling. My parents, on the other hand, didn't make it."

Both women stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Mina asked; shock evident on her pretty face.

The dark haired man shrugged, "I nearly drowned, and due to lack of oxygen to my brain I was in a coma for a while. When I came to I couldn't remember anything other than my name. No one came looking for me, so I was put into foster homes and shuttled around until I was old enough to take care of myself.

I got myself into college and manage to make a somewhat name for myself. Then when I turned twenty-five a lawyer called me out of the blue and informed me of this massive inheritance that was entitled to. Apparently they had been looking for me for years. But to this day I still don't remember anything of my family. "

Tears sprung to Bunny's eyes, "That's so awful." She sniffled, trying to will the waterworks away.

"Oh jeez," Her cousin sighed, "Stop it, Buns."

The leggy bleach blond woman stood and stretched lazily, ignoring the glare her cat gave her at her sudden movements. She took the empty mugs and went into the kitchen to wash them up.

"Just think of it this way," She called over the running water, "You'll be having a family now."

The warm smile that spread across Darien's face caused Bunny's heart to clench.

* * *

New Year's Eve at the Tsukino's residence was a big deal. Everyone in the neighborhood tended to make an appearance, and all of their friends and family always showed up. Bunny's parents had been doing the holiday for the last twenty-five years, and she doubted they would stop doing it ever.

Mina rode in the back of the car, wearing a chic peplum sherbet orange colored dress. Her hair was in an intricate up-do and the cream colored heels on her feet made her legs look miles longer than they were. Her jewellery was gold and clunky. Her ice blue eyes were covered with smoke colored shadow, and she looked as if she were a goddess.

Darien was in the passenger's seat, he was in pressed black slacks and a black button up with a white bow tie. The sleeves to this top were already rolled up to his elbows which showed off his silver watch, and his usually tousled hair was combed neatly in a retro fifties' style. He was boyishly handsome, yet somehow still managed to pull off a mysterious vibe.

Bunny was looking for parking. The trio was a little late due to Mina having a sudden hair emergency at the last minute. The thirty year old woman had her hair up in a topknot bun, her bangs framed her face. Her A-line dress was a soft pink with a high boat collar, and like her cousin she wore nude heels which extended her legs. She had pearls in her hair and on her ears. Her makeup was a simple cat-eye and soft pink lipstick; she looked sweet and almost innocent.

They ended up having to park in a neighbor's driveway and walked down the street towards the busy household. There were a few men out around the front of the house smoking cigars and drinking from red Solo cups. They greeted the two women enthusiastically and shook Darien's hand solidly.

Sammy intercepted them at the foyer, "Welcome!" The twenty-seven year old looked already a little tipsy. "It's about time you showed up, Meatball."

"Don't call me that," Bunny half-snapped at him.

Her younger brother gave her a cocky grin. They looked similar, with the same blond hair and nose. Although he had their mother's brown eyes while she had their father's blue ones. "Don't get so offended. Is this the baby-daddy?"

Darien arched a brow at the younger man, "My reputation precedes me."

"Mom told you?"

Sammy snorted, "Duh. She sucks at keeping secrets. Dad doesn't know, but we'll leave that honor to you." He shook the dark haired man's hand and gave a threat about hurting his sister before meandering off to talk so some uncle of theirs.

"Ah, there are my parents," Mina pointed to her mother and father, both of them speaking to another cousin of theirs. "I better go say 'hi'. I've been avoiding them too much already."

"I guess we'll have to find my mom and dad then too," Bunny smiled up at the tall man beside her, "That guy who came and insulted the two of us was my brother, Samuel. He's an okay guy, when he's not a jerk."

"Maybe we should wait to tell your father, at least until after we have everything figured out." Darien suggested as they passed the staircase to the second landing.

The blond woman shook her head, "I'm pretty sure I'll be showing by then."

"Then how about we go to the courthouse and get married?"

She stumbled mid-step and turned to stare at him with wide blue eyes, "_What_?"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Hooray for Bunny and Darien trying to work it out… for the baby's sake. We'll see how well that goes whahahaha. This time it was Darien surprising Bun's.

Please feel free to follow me on instagram, I promise to follow back, just let me know that you're from fanfiction: **xivz**

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome.


	12. Order 12

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA **Princess Moonie of the Moon**!

* * *

**Order 12. Mint Snow with Boba**

* * *

Craig was home when she got off of her latest shift. His car was parked out on the driveway, and the front door was unlocked, a few boxes were placed around the foyer.

Her soon-to-be-ex was in the kitchen making a meal. He wasn't as tall as she remembered, barely passing 5'8". His brown hair was a little shaggier than it had been a few weeks ago, and he wore a fitted t-shirt with casual khaki's. She couldn't help but compare him to her patient's grandson. Zoicite had more class, and the thought shamed her. Craig was still her husband; if she were willing they would still be able to work it out.

The smell of food wafted throughout the air, and it made her mouth water. She just got off of a twenty hour shift, and hadn't realized how starved she was until the aroma struck her senses.

"Oh, you're home earlier than I thought you'd be," His voice was as smooth and soft as it had always been.

"I'm off at my normal time," She replied stoically.

Craig nodded, "How were the holidays for you?"

"Busy, I worked." She didn't ask him how his were as her eyes drank him in. There was a touch of resentment in her for him ditching her so close to Christmas and New Years. She idly wondered what he had told his parents when he had showed up without her on his arm.

"I'm sorry that you had to spend it alone."

Her first thought was that he was full of it. But he was a gentle mannered person, and that was what had drawn her to him to begin with when they were sixteen. His words were probably legitimately sincere.

They had eloped at eighteen on a whim, during the summer before college. They lived in a cramp dorm together until he had gotten his bachelors in engineering, and by then she had started medical school.

Amy had spent fourteen years by this man's side, and this year would have made it fifteen. In a small way the doctor was relieved. Their relationship had been lacking any sort of spark for several years now. They had different goals in life, and the logical side of her knew better than to hold on to their dying relationship.

Still, seeing him in what was once their shared kitchen, having him prepare a meal for her, made her ache. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him.

"What're you doing here?" She found herself asking instead as she took her sneakers off to put them into her bedroom. She stripped out of her blue scrubs once she was in the room, looking for a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt to change into.

Craig had followed her, watching her undress with his dark brown eyes and leaning against the doorjamb, "I had forgotten some stuff in the attic. Then I realized that you had no food in the refrigerator. So I figured I'd make a meal for you and leave it in the freezer so that you had something to survive off of."

She ignored his gaze.

Still, he watched her every move like a hawk did its prey.

She should be bitter towards him, she should hate him, yet she was thrilled by the fact that he was observing her in an openly voyeuristic way.

"Are you done being a pervert?"

"I don't think I'll ever stop being one for you."

Her narrowed blue eyes clashed with his brown ones. "You've gathered all of your belongings, correct?"

Craig shrugged and moseyed into their once shared bedroom. His hands skimmed over the cherry wood dresser and he looked at the vanity mirror. She stared right back at him through the looking-glass.

The two of them still looked like a good couple. The chemistry between their bodies was undeniable. Amy couldn't understand how they fell apart, only that she was glad that it happened while they were still young and childless.

When he turned around and kissed her, she couldn't say that she wasn't expecting it. She had already guessed what his motives were. It was foreign yet familiar.

It had been so long since they've kissed. It was bittersweet, the way his lips brushed against the swell of her lower one. She trembled beneath his warm hands as they traveled the paths they had memorized on her body.

"I've missed you," He admitted has his hands found her waist and his mouth moved to her long neck.

Amy had her eyes closed; she had been trying to focus on the sensations that were coursing through her body. "You're the one who chose to leave."

"I know," his statement was punctuated with a harsh suckled to her collar bone.

They tumbled onto the bed behind her, and he took his time kissing every part of her that he could reach.

It was odd, she couldn't quite remember the last time they had been intimate. At first Amy had chalked it up to their different schedules. There was just never enough time to do anything like that. It wasn't as if she weren't attracted to him, he was her husband after all, but things changed over the years.

He pulled off her shirt and then shrugged off his own

Their skin's connecting caused both of them to moan.

His mouth continued to practically devour her, and he unclasped her plain bra. She let out a small mewl as his hot tongue traced her nipple.

Craig teased her breasts until she was sure she couldn't bear it anymore, before moving down lower.

He pulled down her sweats lazily, and kissed her navel as a hand of his cupped her damp underwear, "I've missed you." He repeated the statement as his hand kneaded her.

The doctor ignored his mixed signals. She tried not to compare the empty house and divorce papers that she had found some weeks ago to the passionate man hovering over her almost nude body.

She was too busy thinking that she hadn't realized his hands had slipped underneath the thin cotton of her panties until he delved a finger into her.

"_Ah_," Amy gasped. It was unexpected and her body clenched on its own. It hurt a little bit, but she knew she would adjust soon enough.

"You're so wet."

Her face burned. He was always the dirty talker, whereas she was more quiet and reserved. It embarrassed her whenever he spoke to her that way, even now. And she half wished that they could hurry up and get to the main event.

He was firm and hard by the time he was fully nude.

With slow, shallow, thrusts, he entered her.

Amy suddenly wished that she were anywhere else but underneath him. Resentment and regret were beginning to ebb their way in.

Instead of allowing herself to fall back into her usual frigid pattern, she closed her eyes and drifted into her thoughts. Zoicite suddenly came into her mind, and she couldn't help the shiver of pleasure which wracked through her body.

It was him who was above her, moving languidly with lazy thrusts, his blond hair fell carelessly over his broad shoulders. His green eyes were narrowed in on her face, and he would smile at her whenever she had the courage to look back up at him.

His large hands would take her firmly, and hold her still whenever she tried to move with him.

The blond man's deep voice would turn into a guttural growl as he asked her if she liked what he was doing to her.

She moaned lowly at his motions. When Zoicite's thumb brushed against the sensitive nub on her body, Amy couldn't help the convulsive orgasm that she was practically shoved into.

Her hips bucked wildly, and his large hands kept her in place until she calmed before he began to move faster and harder.

**"**_Please_," She begged, "_please_."

When his movements began jerky and he filled her with his seed, Amy was suddenly slammed back into reality.

Her blue eyes snapped up and she stared at Craig as he rolled off of her and collapsed beside her.

Even though her body felt like jelly, shame washed over her.

It took them a few minutes to regain any sense of composure. Both were too busy trying to catch their breath to say a word.

"Would you ever consider taking me back?" He asked her in a small voice sometime later, when sleep began to wash over them and the windows had darkened enough to prove that night was upon them.

Instead of answering she stayed curled on her side, pretending to be dozing. She felt a little disgusted when she felt his mouth press a firm kiss on her bare shoulder before his arms encircled her from behind.

They were spooning and she wanted nothing more than to remove herself from his grasp, because all she could imagine was a tall blond man wrapped around her instead.

* * *

Her husband was still fast asleep by the time she woke up for work the next morning.

She showered and dressed in complete silence before leaving the bedroom. She found last nights forgotten dinner wrapped up on the top shelf of the refrigerator. There were bagels that he had obviously bought right beside it. She grabbed one before heading out of the door in her scrubs.

The hospital was as crazy as ever. Amy was beginning to get run down from the place, and was considering going into private medicine. She would be getting a better pay for fewer hours and less headache. It was something to think about.

"Dr. Mizuno," It was hard to not recognize his voice. He was always there every day, coincidently always when it was her shift.

The doctor just couldn't help but think of the night prior, when she pictured him instead of her husband. Embarrassment colored her features, and the ridiculous notion that he knew what she did last night popped into her mind.

When she turned to face him, a blush stained her cheeks. He was much more handsome than her imagination had portrayed him. He was taller too, and more chiselled. Even with long hair he oozed masculinity.

Her mouth went dry as the scenario from last night replayed in her head.

"Yes?" She asked politely instead. If nothing else she was good at playing cold, calm, and collected.

Next to him she was even more petite than normal, he was a full head taller than her. With broad shoulders that she wanted to dig her nails into, and a long neck that she wanted to bite. These thoughts were not normal for Amy; she was the stoic, frigid, bland one out of her group of friends. Something about this man awoke the primal side of her.

"I was wondering," He shifted his feet as he looked down at her. The intensity of his eyes threw her off guard, "If you'd like to go out to dinner with me on your next day off."

The request made her heart skip a beat, "I'd love to."

The smile he gave her made her want to melt into a puddle, "Fantastic, when's a good day for you?"

They exchanged information before her beeper went off and she summoned to one of her patient's sides.

What kind of game was she playing? During her lunch break Craig texted her, lamenting on how much he loved her, and that he hoped she was having a marvellous day.

His message made her stomach sink.

The storage closet was a place of solace, and Amy made her way into it during lunch to use her phone.

Lita answered after the second ring, "What's up girly?"

"I slept with Craig," She blurted out, unable to contain it anymore.

Her friend paused before chuckling, "He's still your husband, so I don't see a problem with it."

The doctor worried her bottom lip, "There's a problem when I was imagining someone else the entire time."

"Oh jeez," the other woman sighed, "I'm pretty sure that's normal too."

"Have you ever done that with Andrew?"

"No." Lita paused, "But you two _are_ going through a divorce. It wouldn't be surprising if you're no longer attracted to him."

Amy was at a loss. She was out of her depth and felt as if she were drowning.

"Why don't you come to Bunny's place with me next weekend? I'm meeting her baby's daddy, and Mina will be there. Either one of the blonde's would be able to help you better with this. I'm pretty sure that Mina will know what to do."

The thought of speaking to Mina of all people about it made her almost cringe. That conversation was probably going to be the most embarrassing moment of her life. But the doctor supposed that she was the best person to speak to about anything sexual.

"Okay, I'll see you next weekend then."

They hung up at the same time and she sagged against the nearest wall. What exactly was she doing with her life?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: Yes, Amy has urges too.

Please feel free to follow me on instagram: xivz

WARNING: It's summer vacation here, so my updates are going to be a little slower than usual. I'll try to update every two weeks, but it's not a guarantee, so please be patient.

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome.


	13. Order 13

Title:** Bubble Tea**

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I no own

Summary: When Bunny Tsukino learns that she's pregnant with Darien Shields child, she feels that her life is over. A baby wouldn't have been a problem if the father hadn't been a one night stand. Now she's unsure with what her next move should be, and if he would be as supportive as her best friends are. She can't help but wonder when her life became a TV-drama. - AU

A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA **LAlaLAnd328**!

* * *

**Order 13. **Raspberry Yogurt with Boba and Jelly

* * *

This was wrong.

Lita knew it as soon as she parked her car in the lot. She and Nephrite had been exchanging emails recently, which was horrible in itself. Now she was meeting him up for coffee at a nearby establishment that she had never entered before.

Really, it was just coffee. This was Nephrite though, the one that she was very serious with for several years. Still, it had been nearly a decade since they had broken up, and both of them were older now with other people in their lives.

Her guilt still fed on her. The fact that she was hiding it all from Andrew was even worse.

"It's _just_ lunch," She told herself as she reapplied lipstick in the review mirror.

That didn't make her heart beat any slower.

He had been a tutor she would go to after classes in college, someone who helped her out with almost everything. They had gotten close, too close. And then one night they had tumbled into bed together. The memories of how intense their relationship had been left Lita feeling awkward.

Was this cheating?

Technically she was meeting an old friend— the term _friend_ was used loosely.

It felt like cheating.

Did Nephrite's wife know that he was out here with his ex? Did it even matter?

She hopped out of her car and moseyed into the restaurant. She patted her curly hair and tucked some strands behind her ear.

Underneath her long pea coat she wore a button up top that fit her curves perfectly, and the top few buttons were undone— showing just the right amount of cleavage. She had tight skinny jeans, which were tucked into knee high boots. Her hair was loose, which was rare, and the curls tumbled down her back, almost down to her waist.

If this wasn't a date, then why did she put so much effort into how she looked? Why was she trying to impress him?

It wasn't that, she just wanted him to see how good she looked now.

Did it even matter? It had been nearly a decade.

Nephrite stood as she approached the booth.

He was dressed more casual than she had ever known him to look, but she surmised that people changed. That black v-neck long sleeved shirt hugged his chest and defined his pecs. His legs look impossibly long in their fitted dark jean; on his feet were black sneakers that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe at home. Everything he had on was obviously name brands, and was perfectly tapered to his body.

"I'm glad you came," His smile made his usual stern face look younger.

He helped her out of her coat, and Lita had to stop her body from shivering at the feel of his butterfly touches lingering on her.

His blue eyes darkened as he drank the sight of her in before reaching for her hand and dusting her knuckles with a soft kiss. Her insides heated up at the gesture.

Despite it all he still had the gentlemanly manners that she remembered. It was his manners that had really swept her off of her feet when she was younger, because no other boyfriend prior to him treated her as if she were a princess

Andrew, however, treated her like she was a queen.

The thought of him made her guilt almost unbearable.

"I almost thought that you weren't going to show," Her ex gave her his most charming of smiles as they sat.

Lita found herself returning it without meaning to. "I thought about it," She kept a teasing tone in her voice. There was no reason why this should get serious.

She grabbed a nearby menu and looked it over. Everything in the place sounded appealing.

The silence that pressed down between them was tense. She resisted the urge to bolt out of the restaurant and dive back into her car to hightail it out of there. This was unlike her, she was usually confident and outgoing; unafraid to speak her mind and cut through the bullshit of everyday life.

Nephrite made her nervous.

Her stomach hurt.

"You look fantastic," He told her, leaning forward on the table and being closer to her than she expected.

She felt her face heat up in a light blush, and cursed herself for feeling the same girlish urges that she had when she was in college.

It was the truth, the years had been generous to him, and she hoped that she looked just as good. She was freshly in her thirties and she knew that she was still young, but he was older, in his mid-forties now, and was at the peak of his beauty.

His thick hair was just now graying at the temples, and the fine lines around his eyes and mouth only made him more distinguished. He was like a fine wine, only getting better with age.

"Thank you. You do too."

They stared at each other before he cleared his throat.

"I've already ordered us appetizers," he told her. He was always one to take charge whether she had liked it or not. Surprisingly she trusted his judgment and merely nodded, he had fantastic taste in food, and it was one of the things that made the two of them get along so well.

A server came by just then with their starter before taking their orders for their actual meal.

She leaned back in her booth, her green eyes still focused on his icy blue ones, "Does your wife know where you are?"

The question slipped out before she could stop it, but it had been on her mind from the moment she had parked. What would his wife say about this situation that the two of them placed themselves in? She couldn't imagine herself being okay with it if their roles were reversed.

Instead of answering, Nephrite gave her a breezy smile, "Does your fiancé?"

The ball was back in her court. He had answered her question with a question. His answer was obviously a resounding 'no'. It made her swallow what little saliva that she had left before staring down at her appetizer.

It was some sort of sea food stack that had just the right amount of mango and pineapple in it. She enjoyed every bite that exploded on her tongue.

"What's this called?" She asked instead, there was no need to explain to him that they were both keeping their meeting a secret from their significant others. To say it out loud would make it all seem more sordid than it already was.

Her ex gave her an amused look as he answered, "Tender loving."

She refused to take the bait and continued to eat it without pause. Although she was sure that she was blushing all over her body. "It's good."

"It's supposed to be," His dark voice chuckled.

Lita was well aware what he was insinuating.

Once their actual order came out, they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Do you remember that time," Nephrite started, "Where we got caught skinny dipping in the community pool?

She couldn't stop the snicker that had escaped her. She remembered it all too clearly, "We almost got arrested."

He nodded, "It was lucky that we managed to grab our clothes as we ran."

Her green eyes took in his wedding ring as he moved his hand about while talking. It was a simple gold band, something traditional and classic. It was entirely perfect for him.

"Do you remember what happened after?" His tone became heavy.

Lita remembered perfectly what had happened afterwards. They had bathed together; he had lifted her up and pushed her against the bathroom wall, taking her while standing. She had never felt petite or feminine, and she knew she was a heavy girl, but that moment had made her feel womanly for the first time of her young life.

His husky voice telling her she was beautiful and everything he could ever want still found its way into her mind whenever she was idle for too long, even after all this time. He had been the first man she had ever slept with. And he knew what he was doing and how to please. The neighbors actually interrupted them to complain about the noise level. The night itself had been embarrassing but memorable. Special in a way that neither could explain.

She picked at her engagement ring.

"Do you have memories like that with _him_?" He was referring to Andrew. Her sweet, loving, and amiable fiancé.

Instead of giving him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her she decided to change the subject. "Tell me about your wife."

He arched a brow at her.

Nephrite was an alpha male, but Lita could match him if she needed to. They had kept each other on their toes while they were together. It had been an intense connection that carried throughout their relationship when they were together.

Everyone had thought that they were going to be together forever, especially Lita.

She could still recall their explosive arguments, as intense as their love-making, their fights were too well known in the building of their shared apartment. They started falling apart after the first three years, and then she had gotten pregnant. It had gotten ugly, and she had wanted nothing more than to get _out_. The abortion that happened shortly after had ended them abruptly.

"Molly," he twisted his wedding band around on his finger, the tan line from where the ring sat was as clear as day, "She's a wonderful mother, and a safe wife."

Lita was never safe while the two had been together. They had sex virtually everywhere on campus. Their relationship had been a constant reckless adventure.

"You said that you had a daughter."

He nodded, "Yes, she's four years old now. She's the spitting image of her mother."

Yet the look he was giving her, she could tell they were thinking along the same lines. Their own child would have been nearly eight years old now if it had been given the chance.

Still, neither could deny that what was done was for the best. Years of therapy and how it had affected her relationships afterwards was of little consequence. Andrew had come along and helped mend her heart. He had been her shoulder to cry on, he had been there to support her when she first started her catering business, and he had been open to her when she had one day turned to face him and kiss him square on the mouth.

He was patient and kind, he had been so understanding, and never judged her for her choice. If she had kept Nephrite's child, would she had met Andrew? She couldn't imagine her life without him. What was she doing here in this restaurant?

"We should order their chocolate cake, it's called _Afternoon Delight_," He half-teased her while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

This action caused her to freeze and stare at him with wide green eyes.

"I apologize, that was very straight-forward," His hand lingered at the nape of her neck.

Despite nearly a decade apart, she could still tell when he was lying.

Cheating was something that she was wholly against, and any person who cheated was always going to be a cheater. Lita was not that type of woman, and she never planned on being an adulterous. She was happily engaged and this man from her past was nothing to her. She would never allow him to ruin what she worked so hard to achieve.

Her silence made him pull his hand away.

His pretty blue eyes softened, "To offend you wasn't my intention."

The butterflies in her stomach erupted into her throat and Lita calmly finished her meal before they decided on asking for the check.

Much to her chagrin he paid. He had insisted on it since their outing had been his idea.

"Allow me to walk you out to your car." He pressed.

She had no way of getting out of it.

He shrugged on his leather jacket and helped her back into her pea coat, despite the fact that she could put it on herself perfectly fine. His hands rested on her shoulders and held onto her until they exited the establishment.

"Here we are," Lita stated a bit too loudly as they approached her hunter's green Jeep.

He eyed the car, it was her personified. "We should do this again sometime."

"Of course," Fell out of her mouth before she could stop it. Because there was a part of her that needed to see him one more time, it needed to hear from him just one more time. It wasn't cheating if it was kept clean and innocent, and she would have to tell Andrew about it.

The idea of her fiancé knowing caused a heavy knot to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Unbeknownst to her internal struggle, Nephrite gave her one of his dazzling smiles and kissed the inside of her wrist. It was an intimate gesture that caused her insides to simmer.

"Until next time," His icy blue eyes flashed onto her face.

He opened her car door for her and waited until she was already driving before heading towards his own vehicle.

Lita held onto her steering wheel with trembling hands. What exactly was she getting herself into?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**MLL**: This chapter took forever to write. Sorry, inspiration is low.

Please feel free to follow me on instagram: xivz

**Special Thanks To**: ISana55, LoveInTheBattleField, Coragirl, Guest, anon, Aya Falkner, Sweet-Angel of Love, CookieFan57, Magic713, YumiRitsua, LAlaLAnd328, andPrincess Moonie of the moon – for all of the support and ideas. They helped a lot!

_Please review_. Flames, criticism, comments, or ideas are welcome


End file.
